Second Chances
by juliee124
Summary: KLAINE: 'He's messed you up, and I'm going to fix that.' Kurt was going to make sure of that.- After Blaine is forced to break up with Kurt in their high school days due to an evil Sebastian, years later, will Kurt be able to save Blaine?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so this is possibly the most angst-y thing i have ever written. **

**I really would appreciate you feedback on this to let me know if i should keep it going or not :)**

**I probably wont be able to update this as much as ABOAB, as that is my main focus at the minute, but when that is finished, i will focus on this more, i just really had to get this out :) i've had this idea for a while now, so it needed to be written. Updates will probably be once a week, maybe once every two, we'll see how it goes.**

**DISCLAIMER****- I own nothing. pft. **

**Anyway, enjoy, and please don't hate me, i promise thing's get better.**

* * *

**_November 2011_**

'Blaine, we need to talk' Sebastian spat at Blaine as he walked straight past him.

For the past 2 months, Sebastian had been trying to come between Blaine and Kurt, and the shorter boy was just sick and fed up with it. He had told that horse mouthed idiot that he wanted nothing to do with him like that, but he just didn't take the hint.

'Not now' he was really pissed of that Sebastian was still trying, he and Kurt were made for each other

'Just listen, I'm telling you. Kurt is not good for you; you could do so much better than him'

'And I suppose that by 'better' you mean you?'

'Kind of, maybe'

'Look, Sebastian, I love Kurt with everything I have, you almost ruined everything for me, so why won't you just give up. I'm not interested in you that way. Why are you even here? Don't you have warbler practise?'

'Okay, Blaine, you listen to me and listen real closely' Sebastian said stepping into Blaine's personal space and for the first time, Blaine was scared by the taller boy.

It brought back bad memories of the Sadie Hawkins dance Blaine went to and got beat up and was left severely injured after, and this unnerved Blaine 'I'm sick of trying to be nice about this, so I'm not playing nice anymore, you break up with that pretty little boyfriend of yours and be with me'

Blaine was about to say something but Sebastian grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm behind his back, his hand was digging into Blaine's wrist 'If you don't' Sebastian laughed 'well let's just say his face may not be so pretty next time you see him, if you see him again…you get what I'm trying to say?'

Blaine did not now what to do, he wasn't sure if Sebastian was capable of something like that, he hoped he wasn't because he was not breaking up with Kurt, he couldn't. He was in love with him.

'I'm not breaking up with him' Blaine finally spoke up 'You wouldn't do that to him' he almost regretted it after he said it, he was testing the waters, but he was sure Sebastian was not capable of harming anyone, even though he kind of did just have Blaine in an arm lock, but, apart from that.

'Oh really? Wouldn't i?' Sebastian said through gritted teeth, tightening his grip on Blaine.

'No, because I don't think you have it in you, and even If you did, you still wouldn't because at the end of the day, you know it will upset me and if you supposedly like me that much, then you wouldn't'

'Oh I never said I liked you that much, I'm just in it for the short run, I personally, don't care what happens, so long as I get you'

Sebastian looked around the corridor to make sure it was empty and dragged Blaine into an empty room and pushed him against a wall with his arms holding Blaine by the neck and Blaine struggles to catch his breath

'If you don't dump him, I will kill him'

And that phrase really shook Blaine; there was something completely different and petrifying about Sebastian. The look in his eye was meaningful, but empty and Blaine could only see pure hatred in them.

'Cause that will make me want to be with you, nice going asshole' Blaine said hoping he would come across as confident but really inside he was just pure paralyzed with fear wanting to cry, but he didn't.

'You have no idea what your messing with, do you?' Blaine just shakes his head, his wide eyes staring at the younger boy.

A few seconds later Sebastian had now attached his lips to Blaine's in a powerful way, that if Blaine had not been held against the wall, he would have fell over. The kiss was full of hunger and it made Blaine sick to his stomach the fact that Sebastian was kissing him, so he did the only natural thing he could do and shove the taller boy off him.

'What the fuck' Blaine breathed out as he tried to catch his breath

'Just letting you know who you belong too' this made Blaine feel even sicker than he did before, Sebastian sounded menacing, dangerous even.

'I do not belong to you'

'Ok Anderson, that's it' Sebastian said as he grabbed Blaine by his collar and punched him in the ribs so hard that it caused all of the air in his lungs to come out, and Blaine was sure he had a broken rib, he felt a knee in between his legs which caused him to scream out in pain, but was muffled almost instantly with Sebastian's hand.

Blaine's head was spinning; this was too similar to that Sadie Hawkins dance incident and this was the most terrified he had been in his life, not only feeling scared for himself this time, but also for Kurt, he wanted noting to happen to Kurt, he loved the boy too much for that.

This sort of thing carried on for a couple of weeks, but Blaine kept quiet, he knew that if he said anything to Kurt, Sebastian would only come after them both and he didn't want that so he tried to avoid close contact with his boyfriend in case he found out, Sebastian kept asking Blaine if he had broken up with Kurt yet but Blaine could only shake his head, which would cause Sebastian to lash out at Blaine, he had lost count on the amount of times he had hit him and bruised him now. He was scared of Sebastian, and not like, scared of a spider scared, he would cry himself to sleep at nice terrified for Kurt's and his own life.

He was drained. He hardly slept.

**_January 2012 _**

Blaine was sitting in his class, English to be exact and he was trying to focus on what his teacher was saying, but he kept zoning out. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he pulled it out and read the message freezing instantly at what it read…

**If you don't end it today, he's dead. I'm tired of waiting Anderson. **

He didn't even need to think about who it was from, he just knew. Things had been the same; Blaine would take the beatings from Sebastian, as long as nothing had happened to Kurt. He felt that if Sebastian was hurting him, then he wasn't hurting Kurt.

He was surprised that Kurt hadn't noticed the bruises, the broken ribs, but he had managed to keep them hidden.

He started to shake in his seat.

'Hey, you okay, Blaine?' Rory asked him in the seat next to his.

'I have to go' Blaine said getting up out of his seat and running to the nearest toilets he could and was sick, throwing his guts up as some would say.

He had to do it. He had to end things with Kurt; he loved him, and didn't want to hurt him, so it made sense. Didn't it?

He would break up with Kurt and then his love would be safe.

This was ridiculous.

Blaine had decided to excuse himself from school for the rest of the day, saying that he felt ill (well he had been sick after all)

When he got home, nobody was in so he ran up to his room, ran too his bed and cried, cried until he was numb.

Once all of the tears were gone for now, he thought he had to think of something. He thought over a plan until it seemed to fit and decided to take in into action.

He had decided to pull out a pen and start writing down what was happening and everything that had happened the past few months before placing it in an envelope and addressed it 'My love, Kurt, to be opened on 15th of March, 2016' slipping it into his bag and heading to his boyfriends house about to do what was unthinkable to Blaine, but it had to be done, his Kurt had to be safe.

He knocked on the door of the Hummel-Hudson household and waited.

'Hey Blaine' Carol said answering the door 'are you okay? Kurt said about you being sick'

'I'm fine, is he home?'

'Yes honey, he's in his room, go right up' Carol sensing something was wrong.

Blaine wasn't going to just miss Kurt, but everything about him, even his family, Carol, Burt and even Finn had been so kind to him since he and Kurt started dating.

Blaine walked upstairs and headed to Kurt's room and tapped on the door

'Finn, I swear to god this better be important' Blaine opened the door and walked in 'Oh Blaine! Sorry, thought you were Finn, he's been pestering me about his Chemistry homework. Blaine what's wrong?' Kurt said sensing that his boyfriend was being off about something, he had noticed that Blaine had started to cry 'Baby, you can tell me' he wrapped his arms around Blaine and kissed his lips gently for re assurance.

'K, Kurt, I c-can't' Blaine let out a breath that he hadn't even realised he was holding.

'Can't do what, Blaine?' the tall, slender boy asked plainly

'We have to break up' Blaine said after a few minutes of silence

And both boys froze, Kurt because of the shock of what was happening, and Blaine the same reason, well, more to the fact he had actually said it, this was happening.

'But Kurt, I want you to know, that I love you, so very much, but I can't do this, I can't…I can't tell you right now, but, this will explain everything' he said pulling out the letter he had written to Kurt and handing it to him with his hands trembling.

'B, but, I...I. don't understand, why? Blaine, please, don't do this' Kurt said pleading, tears now falling from his eyes.

'Please, don't make this any harder, I swear one day, I will explain everything' Blaine said kissing Kurt one last time 'I have to go'

'Blaine please, don't' the blue eyed boy grabbed Blaine's wrist trying to stop him, but it was no use

'I love you, Kurt; this isn't goodbye, not forever at least.' Blaine said as he started to leave Kurt's room, leaving Kurt motionless, heading downstairs, out the door, and into his car driving away.

Once he got home, Blaine talked to his mom and dad about transferring schools, he made up some lie that he really didn't feel that Mckinley was right for him, and he really wanted to focus on his education and that he wanted to transfer back to Dalton academy as soon as he could, as too which his parent's did as asked and sorted his transfer out for him and he would be transferred right away.

Kurt, still motionless in his room, had slowly sat himself down on his bed and let the waterfall of tears run down his face.

'Kurt, are you okay?' Carol said knocking on his door, hearing no reply, she walked in to find him In a ball 'Oh honey, what happened?' she said wrapping her arms around the broken boy in front of her.

'H…he's gone. Blaine's gone; he broke up with me and left'

Kurt and Carol talked about it for hours and the fact that Kurt didn't see why, he done it, but they eventually came to the conclusion that there had to be something forcing Blaine to do this, he wouldn't do this on his own accord, something, or someone, had done this.

Deciding to do as he was told, he decided to not move on in love, but move on with his life. He looked at the letter Blaine had given him, and deciding that on the 15th of March, 2016, he would open that letter, so he placed it on his notice board and left it there.

That date would be their 5th anniversary.

Blaine was in bed feeling numb and empty that night, but he knew what he had planned was the right thing to do.

He pulled out his phone and text the number he was so scared of.

**I broke up with him. Can you leave him alone now? **

A few seconds later he had a reply, he gulped before reading it. He dreaded what it would say…

**That was part of the deal, that's all I wanted. For you to be mine x **

This was not Sebastian being nice, he was being devious and manipulative and Blaine knew it, he just did want to get Sebastian angry with the possibility of Kurt being hurt.

'I will never truly be yours' Blaine said out loud before going too sleep, hoping that one day, what he was about to put himself through would all be worth it in the end.

* * *

**PLEASSEEEEE reviewwww :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/****N: HELLO, okay so i know i said i would be a little slow on updates, but in the mean time, i have a little time to write, so i hopefully should be able to update a little more frequently :)**

**Thanks you for the alerts and things on this already! :) Last Chapter was a bit rubbish, and i may re-write it, but i will keep you posted on that :) **

**Oh, and just to say, I actually don't hate Sebastian, this is purely for story purposes, so yeah :)**

**Right, so on with the story :)**

* * *

**_February 2016_**

Kurt rolled over in his bed, stretching his arm out to stop his alarm; he blinked a few times as a few rays of sun shone on his face through the curtains. He got up out of his bed and made his way to the window, pulling them open, and studied the weather outside.

He had moved to New York once he had gotten his place at NYU (the University of his dreams) and until two years ago, had stayed in the dorms there. His dad, Finn, and Carole had come out to New York to help move him in to his apartment that he and Rachael eventually saved up for (in which he had gotten himself a job at the coffee shop around the corner to help pay for it). It was small, but it was all they needed, and since he was Kurt Hummel after all, he made it their home. He and Rachel had become best friends since they both took the same classes, following their dreams.

Now, at 23 years old, Kurt was in his final year of University. After his senior year at college, he had gotten a place at NYU in which he had gotten himself an apprenticeship at one of the smaller theatre's on Broadway, Kurt loved the time he spent working there, he got to work with his best friend and he was doing what he loved.

Kurt was following his dreams, his life was great.

So why did he still feel so empty?

Of course that was a question in which Kurt knew the answer too, he had just never brought himself to say _that_ name out loud.

Kurt walked out of his room and was greeted by Rachel handing him a hot cup of coffee.

'Thank you' he said as she handed it to him.

'No problem' The smell that was coming from the coffee was nothing short of amazing, this smell was something that comforted Kurt, it reminded him of home and the Lima bean and… 'No…don't' Kurt warned himself.

'So, what is one Rachel Berry doing today? Anything interesting' He asked the brunette girl as he sipped at his coffee

'Oh no, I have to be down at the theatre, they need help with painting backdrops and getting costumes put together, we could use a hand, if you have nothing else to do' she suggested. He and Rachel were on different working hours so they weren't there together all the time, but they would help each other out frequently.

'I have to go down to the coffee shop, apparently Jess called in sick so, I have to go and cover her, but I should be able to come and help after, I should probably finish at lunchtime'

'That would be great, Kurt Hummel, life saver' Rachel exclaimed as he placed a small kiss of his cheek 'I have to go get ready' she disappeared into her room.

Once he finished his coffee, Kurt agreed to himself that It was time to get ready too, so he walked into his room, and pulled out his 'Coffee uniform' as he called it, and put it on. He styled his hair too its usual shape.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the white envelope that he had pinned to his notice board in his room. The cursive writing on it made his heart twinge, like it did every single time he looked at it, like it did every SINGLE day. He knew that in a month he would get to open it.

He wasn't sure how he felt, not completely. Blaine was one day telling Kurt he loved him, and the next, he was gone, out of his life. Since the day they broke up, Kurt had not seen Blaine, not heard a word from him. Kurt had no idea if he was still in Lima, in the same country…Alive. It had been almost 4 years since it happened, and it still hurt. It hurt because Kurt knew that there _was_ a reason for Blaine leaving, but he didn't know _why._ But like he said to himself all those years ago, he would wait, and he would open that letter.

Kurt walked out of his room again, heading to Rachel's room, telling her that he was heading to work and with that, he made his way to the coffee shop.

* * *

Kurt was having once of those antagonising slow days at the coffee shop. In the two hours he had been there, one of the customers had complained that he had gave her the wrong order, which Kurt knew for a fact he hadn't, but he replaced it nevertheless . Another customer was just being loud in the corner, which was disturbing everyone else, so Kurt kindly asked the man to leave in which he had every abusive name thrown at him, which was nothing new to Kurt, so he just ignored it, and another customer's baby had thrown up all over one of the tables, so he had to clean that up.

The truth was, Kurt was nervous, nervous about opening that letter that looked at him every time he was in his room. It was getting closer to the date that it had written on it. He didn't know what to think or what to expect from it, all he knew was he could finally find out what had happened and finally move on with his life.

It baffled him that he had actually waited all of this time, Kurt was not one for waiting around for people, something had told him that he had to wait for this, he knew he had too.

It was finally lunchtime and Kurt could finally leave the coffee shop. It's not that he hated having to work there, it was just he was cranky today, but he was looking forward to going to help Rachel down at the theatre, it soothed him being there, even if it wasn't what he aspired to do, it was a start, and hey, even Barbra herself had started somewhere right? Right.

Kurt quickly went home to get out of his uniform and put on an old pair of jeans and a hoodie, he didn't want paint ruining his Mark Jacobs clothes, so this was acceptable. And with that, he headed down to go and help Rachel.

* * *

'Tough day?' she asked as Kurt was painting a tree. She could tell that his shift at the coffee shop hadn't been the kindest to him.

'A customer verbally assaulted me, a got accused of giving out a wrong order and had to wipe up baby puke, I would say just an average day at the office' the slender boy remarked as he laughed with his best friend

'Wow, I'm envious'

They carried on painting and helping the cast members with their costumes for the show that was set to open in just over 2 months.

I know what your thinking, why aren't Kurt and Rachel already big stars? Why are they painting the backdrop? It's because nothing was going to stop them, so they wanted to do this right. They were at the first legs of their journey. They were doing everything right, there was no way they were messing this up.

'I'm so glad were finally here, Kurt. In New York, I mean'

'Me too Rachel' he said smiling at her

'And I'm glad I'm here with you, that were both doing this together'

'Rachel? What's brought this on?' he asked as he felt a sudden change in atmosphere, from Rachel's previous chipper self

'It's just…you're the only person who understands, who is willing to do anything for this. And you're my best friend, Kurt, even when we didn't get on, I knew that I never _truly_ hated you, and you were always there for me, and always listened, and you are such a strong person'

'Are you crying?' she nodded at this so he got up and hugged her 'You're my best friend too, I couldn't have done this without you Rachel'

'I'm sorry' she said and normally Kurt would have took this as she was sorry for crying on him, she did that a lot, but there was a change in her tone of voice.

'What for?'

'For not being there for you, when y'know… it happened' Kurt didn't need to ask what she was talking about. _Blaine. _He tensed up.

'Look, I have told you so many times Ms Berry, you were there, and it's in the past now, you don't need to apologize'

'I do…I was too busy with Finn, my NYU audition, and as usual, myself'

'Rachel, listen to me. That was not your problem, and I didn't expect you to be there, it doesn't matter to me that you weren't there, you're here now and that's what matters'

'You're such a strong person, Kurt'

'Rachel, please, can we just no tal-'

'I should have been there, and I should have kicked his ass when he hurt you'

'Okay, as much as I appreciate you saying this…why now? It's been 4 years…' Kurt felt his jaw tensing as if he was about to cry, be he wouldn't.

'It's just, just…nothing, I don't know why, I'm sorry, Kurt' the taller boy narrowed his eyes at her; she was hiding something from him.

'Rachel?'

'I promise, it's nothing…Just me being all emotional and excited that we are finally starting this journey'

'Okay' he said his eyes still narrowed, but eventually he just left it.

'So' Rachel said an hour later 'what do you want to do tonight? We could watch a movie, go out for a few drinks, go for a walk…'

Kurt thought about it for a few moments 'I think we are due to go out for a couple of drinks, don't you?'

'I like the way you think, Hummel…c'mon, let's go; I think the paint fumes are going to my head'

'I agree' Kurt said as they both finished up what they were doing and heading back to their apartment to get ready for a well deserved night out.

* * *

'I was not that drunk' Rachel said as they stumbled back into their apartment

'Ok, so your heel isn't broken?'

'I will get back to you on that one' she said as she took her shoes off 'why yes; it seems it is' she held the back shoe in her hand and sure enough, the heel was dangling from the sole of it.

'Well, night Rach, I'm going to bed' he walked towards her and gave her a hug 'Mwah' he said as he attempted to kiss her cheek but failed as Kurt Hummel was slightly intoxicated.

When Kurt crawled into his room and into his warm, he fell pretty much asleep straight away.

* * *

_It was raining, poring down. The ice cold droplets were hitting Kurt sending shocks up and down his body. _

'_Y-you're w-what?' Kurt breathed out, looking at Blaine with his eyes wide, they were stinging. _

'_I'm leaving' Blaine said bluntly 'I don't love you anymore Kurt, so I'm letting you go' _

'_Blaine, p-please…don't' _

'_Did you not hear me? I don't love you, Kurt' _

'_So, this was all just a lie?' Kurt asked in disbelief _

'_Yes, I've moved on.'_

'_MOVED ON? You mean CHEATED on, Blaine! How could you?' his voice raising _

'_I love Sebastian, get over it' _

'_SEBASTIAN! AFTER EVERYTHING HE DONE TO US?' _

'_Don't you get it Kurt? He's more of a man than you'll ever be. Goodbye'_

* * *

'KURT!' he jumped when he heard someone shout his name, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder

He sat up and saw it was Rachel. She just gave him a look and he instantly burst into tears. It had been a while since he had a dream like that; it was about a year ago since he last had it. It was that same recurring dream.

'It was that dream again' he said as he nuzzled into a hug from Rachel, she already knew this of course, she had enough experience in comforting him every night for about 2 and a half years.

'You were screaming, I had to wake you' she said in a small voice 'Kurt, things will turn out for the best, I promise you' as she tightened her grip

'What if they don't Rach? Cause it seems to me that things are getting worse again' he said, not annoyed at her, more annoyed with himself.

'Good things always happen to good people, Kurt' she said stroking his hair, as she helped him to slowly drift back to sleep.

He just hoped she was right.

* * *

**Ps, i don't have a BETA for this, and i would really appareciate if i had someone do that. If your interested, please just message me :)**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, mainly from Blaine's POV, I felt that we needed to find out how the poor boy was doing, so here it is :) **

**Things start to get a little interesting in the next chapter, so i will probably update tomorrow :D **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**_February 2016_**

Blaine lay in his bed motionless, he was cold and shivering. He turned around and instantly saw Sebastian's sleeping form inches away from his. Just like every morning, he hated seeing it there, he felt anger swell up inside him, but he knew he couldn't do anything, because Sebastian would have to 'Punish' him, as he liked to put it.

Slowly he got out of bed, making sure to be as quiet as possible careful not to wake up Sebastian. Over the years he had grew accustomed to this, he knew the in's and out's of him and what make him tick and what didn't, Blaine had learned from experience to never get on his bad side. It only ended up worse.

He stumbled sleepily into the kitchen to start breakfast, normally, Blaine would have never made someone he hated to the point where he had actually contemplating hurting them, breakfast, but the taller boy had him well trained.

Since eventually graduating at Dalton academy, he and Sebastian had moved to New York, Blaine was pleased with this decision, mainly for one reason. Kurt was moving there, and that meant that one day, he would eventually hopefully bump in to him again.

Blaine could only hope.

Sebastian made it difficult for Blaine to do this. He made sure Blaine never left the apartment without him, and if Sebastian had found out that Blaine had left, he would have no problem in telling Blaine that he was 'Worthless' or 'Pathetic' or whatever horrible insult he could think of, before raising his fist and striking Blaine in the face and continue to hit him till he lay motionless.

As Blaine was tending to breakfast, he heard footsteps coming from his and Sebastian's bedroom, in which Blaine immediately tensed up, every muscle in his body ached.

'Morning' Sebastian said as he walked out of the room, Blaine took that as the sign that he was aloud to talk.

'Hello' he said concentrating on cooking. He felt the taller man come up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, not in a sweet, romantic way. This was just Sebastian reminding him as he did every day, that he was his; there was no way out of this.

'Well aren't you a good boyfriend for cooking me my breakfast' Blaine shuddered when he heard that word…_boyfriend. _Sebastian used this all the time, and it just made Blaine feel sick and want to scream, but he never did, he knew better.

He felt Sebastian watch him as he was plating up the breakfast and they ate in silence, this was nothing knew.

Wordlessly, Blaine took the empty plate and washed it, the warm water that ran over his hands as he did so made them numb and the contrast between how cold Blaine was, both inside and out.

He felt Sebastian's dangerous arms pull him from the sink to the bedroom and finally pushing him down on the bed.

Blaine lay motionless as Sebastian started kissing at his jaw, down his body and back up again. He knew instantly what he wanted, and as much as Blaine had never wanted too, he gave in; hoping that one day, all this pain and hurt would go away.

Sebastian pulled at Blaine t-shirt and pulled it off him, he then proceeded to Blaine's sweatpants and pulled them down with ease and Blaine was feeling more and more violated by the second and like a 'Cheap Whore' as Sebastian would often call him.

Blaine violently struggled in his mind to think of something that he could use to just blur out what was really going on, he thought of the last thing that made him smile, the last person that genuinely made him happy… Kurt.

As Sebastian was kissing him forcefully, Blaine could only think of how it used to feel when he and Kurt kissed, how every time they did, it sent fireworks through Blaine entire being and had done the entirety of their relationship.

Before Blaine could stop himself, he found himself moaning the one name that he knew Sebastian would hate the most, he couldn't help it, he was enjoying the image that he had build up of himself and Kurt that it slipped out. He moaned Kurt's name into Sebastian's left ear and regretted it almost immediately.

'What did you say?' Sebastian snapped, making a tight grip on Blaine's shoulders, as he looked at the frightened man in front of him, making sure he hadn't heard what he thought he had, even though he heard it loud and clear.

'N-nothing' Blaine stammered his eyes were jolting all over the room, trying to avoid Sebastian's gaze like the plague.

'I don't think you heard me' he tightened his grip on Blaine as a warning 'I said, what did you say'

Blaine looked down for a few seconds, on one hand he really wanted to just tell Sebastian what he had said, that he had just moaned Kurt's name while Sebastian was 'Making Love' to him (if you could even call it that, I don't think that's what it's called when one person feels sick every time it happens) He wanted to stand up to him for once, he was sick of all of this and he was literally emotionally drained by all of this, but on the other hand, Blaine knew how bad tempered Sebastian could get and he did not want to see that, not again, he couldn't.

But why? Blaine thought to himself. Why for once in his life, couldn't he just fight back? He had attended boxing classes when he was younger, so he would be able to fight back, wouldn't he?

He reminded himself of something that he had once said himself, the thing that he had said to the one person he has only truly loved.

_Courage. _He reminded himself

He closed his eyes and swallowed. He was so going to regret this…

'I said, Kurt, Sebastian' He stared at Sebastian with his eyes wide and full of fear, the blue/green iris' staring back at him had changed, Blaine was sure that he saw something in them that could only mean sadness and hurt, that however only lasted for a second before Blaine felt Sebastian's fist collide with the side of his face which forced Blaine head to snap to the side, he was sure he had a broken cheek bone, but by now he was used to at least that.

'You fucking cheep whore' Sebastian snarled as his fist made forcible contact to Blaine's face again, and again. 'Get out…just leave' Sebastian said and Blaine didn't think twice, he put his clothes back on and left, feeling sicker than ever, he knew he had to get out there, and he had been told to, and Blaine wasn't stupid…Okay maybe he was for leaving the best thing that had ever happened to him, but apart from that.

He made his way outside to the cold February air, he started to walk with no direction of where he was going the punches Sebastian had given were really sore and swollen, and had made him slightly disorientated. Blaine had decided that coffee would probably be the best option. He felt that something stronger would erase this from his memory, but he knew better.

Walking to the coffee shop, Blaine inevitably had time to think, his mind started to wonder to Kurt as that was all he could think about right now, it was all he wanted to think about, he reminded himself of the good memories they had shared together, the first time they kissed, their first date, their first lovers tiff, and the first night when they had given themselves completely too each other, and how Kurt had looked at him after that. And this brought a small smile to Blaine's mouth.

Blaine was suddenly reminded that soon, would be the 15th of March 2016. The day in which he had written on that letter he handed to Kurt the day his world turned upside down. He still knew exactly what he had written in it, it was sketched into his head.

He often wondered what Kurt was like now. If he had actually moved to New York, what he looked like, what kind of person he was, if he had a boyfriend. Blaine felt selfish at the last one, because he realised he would be jealous if Kurt did have, that was a fact. But who was he to say that?

He just hoped Kurt was happy, and he was sure he was.

He arrived at the coffee shop and pushed the heavy door open with his arms, he honestly did not have the strength anymore.

He walked over to the counter and ordered himself his usual order of a medium drip. The woman behind the counter was often working when he was there and many a time had she seen Blaine come in with horrifying bruises on his face, she asked him about it once, but he just tensed up, she hadn't said anything to anyone since, she had become accustomed to roughly when they appeared and ultimately how long each one would take to disappear. Once one had gone, another one would appear in its place.

Once Blaine's coffee was done, she handed it too him wordlessly and Blaine walked over to one of the tables and sat sipping his coffee. He looked around the interior of the coffee shop, the walls were a warm red colour, and had pictures of different places of New York hanging around in it, the pictures were black and white, but in the more focused parts, their was the occasional splash of colour, for instance in the particular once Blaine was looking at, a yellow cab. Very touristy.

He continued to look around, until his eyes had started to gaze out side at the hustle and bustle of New York City. There were people going in every direction Blaine could see, people going to work, people going to visit friends, people shopping, everyone had a purpose.

Blaine didn't, at least, he thought he didn't. Sebastian had told him that and made it his business to remind Blaine of that everyday.

Blaine had to get out of this. He physically couldn't take this anymore, all the pain, all the hurt; he honestly didn't think he could put up with it anymore.

He just didn't know where he wad supposed to go for starters, leaving Sebastian would mean he would be homeless, he guessed he could always go back to Lima, but that was something he wanted to avoid. Another thing was what if Sebastian lashed out at him and this time not only hurt him, but… yeah he didn't want to think about that.

As he was trying to sort his life out, but not particularly going anywhere with his thought's, he had to stay in this hell, he looked up at the door which had just opened, he saw a very familiar figure walk in and once again, froze in his seat, but not in a bad way, it was actually happy to see the tall, slender form walk in.

Kurt looked different, but at the same time, he had changed so much, he had grown up. He had certainly been working out because his arms had been more defined, you could see the muscles in them. His face had an older look about it, His jaw was more defined. His pale blue eyes however, had not changed in the slightest; the same 17 year old Kurt that Blaine had fallen in love with was still there.

Blaine could hardly believe this was happening, he felt himself breathing deeply.

Kurt Hummel was as beautiful as ever.

Should he go and talk to him?

What if Kurt despises him? Loathes him? Blaine wouldn't blame Kurt if he did, he had broken this boy's heart and he knew it.

He hated himself for it.

But what if Blaine could have a second chance?

Maybe even get his life back?

Feel human again?

Blaine was about to go and walk up to Kurt and apologize for everything he had done to him, he felt he owed him that at least.

Blaine stopped in his track as he saw another man walk in behind Kurt. He was about the same height as Kurt, blonde, blue eyes, and anyone could see that he had an amazing body, even if he was wearing a shirt, anyone could tell.

Blaine saw them smile and laugh with each other.

He saw Kurt smile.

Blaine retreated and instantly made his was to the bathroom, avoiding Kurt and the other man.

He could never intrude on Kurt's life like that.

A few minutes later, Blaine decided that Kurt would have found a seat by now and so he made his was out of the bathroom and out of the door of the coffee shop, taking one last look at Kurt before disappearing back to his apartment, back to Sebastian.

To what he deserved…

* * *

**Please Review :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so here is where we start to see the plot begin :D Im am amazed by your responses to this, I'm genuinely overwhelmed :)**

**I'm thinking on making a livejournal account, but i'm not sure, would it be worth it? let me know!**

**I would like to thank Azaelia67 for being beta to this story :D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_15th of March, 2016. _

Kurt had found it hard to sleep the previous night; he had laid in his bed and wished that that stupid letter pinned to his notice board would just STOP LOOKING AT IT!

He tossed and turned in his bed, just wishing that his eyes would close and send him to sleep. He even decided to play the 'Wicked' soundtrack through his headphones in an attempt to lull himself to sleep.

Once that had eventually worked, he had an awful sleep; he had dreams of what the letter might say. He had pictured so many different outcomes, from 'I'm so sorry' to 'I can't do this' to 'I wish I never met you'. The last one hurt Kurt the most; he most certainly did not want that, he would never want Blaine to hate him. He woke up several times during the night just wanting to open that letter, but he knew he had to wait, Blaine had said that date for a reason, so Kurt would wait. It made him so mad, but tomorrow, he would finally open it.

* * *

On the 15th, Kurt Hummel woke up, stretched himself and got out of bed. He grabbed his red blanket that matched the interior of his room perfectly, and wrapped it around him; then he walked over to the letter's location and stared at it. After a few minutes of looking at it, he un-pinned it and took it through to the living room with him, then placed it on their kitchenette table.

He went to go and make his daily morning coffee. Rachel had made her way from her bedroom, so Kurt had also made her a coffee, deciding that he wasn't sure on whether he wanted to eat or not (as he wasn't sure if he was going to puke or not); he hadn't started breakfast.

He sat down at the table as Rachel did the same. Kurt picked up the letter and started playing with it, really unsure of how he felt about it.

'It's today… isn't it?' Rachel said. She surely had noticed that he was on edge about it, because she placed her hand on top of his as she saw him shaking a little.

Kurt just nodded in response.

'Are you going to open it?' she asked hesitantly.

Kurt took a few moments to think about it. Did he really want to know the content of the letter? Blaine had written it years ago, how was Kurt supposed to know that whatever it said still stood? What if Blaine had no intentions of Kurt reading it anymore and that it was just a way to make him feel better, what if Blaine had forgotten he had written it?

'No', he breathed out, his voice scratchy and horse.

'WHAT ?' Rachel snapped, 'You mean you're not going to find out what it says, after all this time?

'I said no Rachel, I can't.' Kurt shoved the letter away and got up before walking to the couch and flopping himself down.

'Wow, I really didn't think 'Can't' was in Kurt Hummel's vocabulary.'

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the petit girl sitting across from him. He really didn't need this.

'He deserves it' she said in a small voice, that Kurt was unsure if he had heard her right.

'HE does _not_ deserve it,' Kurt choked out. 'He left me…remember?'

'Yes Kurt, I do, but are you really just going to throw it away? You have been hanging onto this since the day he gave it to you and you know it !'

'What if it never meant anything to him… What he wrote… It was years ago… He probably just felt sorry for me, you know how he always tried to make people feel like they are worth something, even if truly, he didn't mean a word of it.' Kurt knew this was a lie, Blaine would never do that.

'Yeah, but you have to remember that he TRIED Kurt, he would do anything for anyone, and the only thing he asked of you, was to open this. Blaine has never done anything he wasn't truly set on and you know that Kurt,' she said handing Kurt back the letter. 'Open it,' she pretty much ordered.

He had it in his hands again, debating on whether or not he should. He eventually decided Rachel was right; he at least owed that to Blaine.

He nodded at her. 'Okay.'

'It will be okay y'know, whatever happens, I'm here,' she said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Kurt began to lift up the sealed part of the envelope, and carefully pulled the letter out. Before he could even unfold it, he could see Blaine's scroll through the paper, and Kurt smiled, remembering how much he loved how neat of a writer Blaine had always been.

He began to read…

_Dearest Kurt, _

_Happy five years. I don't know what that means to you, but I can tell you now that it still means as much to me now, as it did that first day we kissed. I still love you Kurt, I'm pretty sure I always will. _

_I don't know where you are in the world right now, but Kurt, I hope to god that you're happy, as I'm sure you are. I hope all of your dreams came true and that by now, you're some big star on Broadway, just like we used to talk about all the time. Because you deserve it, so much, and if nobody has noticed your talents yet, then they are oblivious and blind, you are AMAZING, don't let anybody tell you otherwise. _

_I want to first say, that I'm sorry. _

_You don't know how much I miss you, I'm pretty sure that even now to this exact day, I still miss you, even after all of those years. You are my best friend Kurt, you make me smile, laugh and even cry. But I know that that is because I love you, I love you so much. _

_I know you, and I know that you'll be wanting more of an explanation of what happened. Let me tell you, what I'm about to write, you are not going to like it, Kurt. But please, read it._

_It started about two months ago. I was in school at my locker and Sebastian came up to me. What he was doing at McKinley, I have no idea, but he once again tried to tell me that you weren't right for me, to which of course I shot him down, because you are. He then took me to an empty class room and beat me up, and this has been going on ever since. He told me that if I didn't break up with you, he would kill you Kurt, and I couldn't ever risk your life like that, that's why I did it. I did it to keep you safe, I promise this has nothing to do with you because I know that that's what you've been thinking. _

_I want you to trust my instinct on this, and please realise that there was nothing I could do. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, but I hope you can see that. _

_You deserve the world, Kurt, you deserve all of the happiness it brings to you. I hope you've moved on, that you're with some nice guy, living in a great apartment, maybe with a little cat, and that you get everything you ask for. You have been through so much crap over the years that now it's finally time to look back on your old life and laugh at it in the face. _

_Just always remember that I love you, you are the only one I have ever loved and always will. _

_Yours always, _

_Blaine. _

Kurt was now crying, and shaking violently. He had no idea how to process all of this, he started to order it all.

Blaine loved him, still did.

He wanted Kurt to be happy, which to a certain extent, Kurt was, but he was lonely.

Sebastian was an utter dick. Kurt decided that he was absolutely furious, he was sure if he ever saw that bastard again he would rip his head off. How dare he try and come between him and Blaine? How dare he succeed in that? Because he had, he had successfully broken them up. Kurt just wanted the horse toothed piece of shit out of his life, he was so sick of him. He was still furious about all the times Sebastian had attempted this in high school, but even more so now that he knew he had managed it.

Kurt still loved Blaine. He was sure of that now, his previous doubts had now been affirmed and Kurt was still in love with him. The fact he had actually listened to Sebastian made him want to shake Blaine to see sense, but apart from that…

Kurt felt Rachel pull him into a hug, and he realised that he had been standing there staring at the letter for the past 20 minutes or so.

Wordlessly, Kurt handed Rachel the letter and watched how her facial expression changed from 'Aw he's the cutest !' to 'I'm going to rip that asshole's head off !' in a matter of seconds. Once she had finished reading it, she handed it back to Kurt, who was still staring off, to nowhere in particular.

'Well… I was not expecting that,' she said finally finding something to say.

'Tell me about it.'

'Do you think he still does... love you I mean?'

'Rachel, how can I answer that? I don't know, he wrote that years ago. He could have changed his mind. For all I know, he could be a serial killer now.'

'I doubt Blaine Anderson is a serial killer, Kurt.'

'Yeah well, life is just full of surprises, isn't it?' he said almost bitterly, he was still raging at Sebastian. How dare he.

'Why so snappy?'

Kurt just looked at Rachel. His look told her exactly what he felt currently, that he wanted to kill Sebastian, he hated him.

'You still love him, don't you?' she said looking at the pale boy, who had turned even paler, because of the context of conversationin. He looked at her, thinking for a while.

'I do,' he replied.

'So what are you going to do?'

'I don't know, I have no idea. He could be anywhere, for all I know he could be dead.'

'Don't say that,' she said, seeing that Kurt had now started crying.

'What, he could be ! But I can't do anything even if he is alive.'

Rachel thought for a second, clocks slowing turning in her head.

'Kurt, what if he's in trouble ?'

'What do you mean?'

'Like what if he's in real trouble, with Sebastian ?'

'Wait, you don't think that he's with him, do you?'

'I don't know, I mean he did say Sebastian made him do this, and you know how Sebastian wanted Blaine years ago !'

'Well, yeah, but, surely he would never start dating him?'

'What if Sebastian is… hurting him, Kurt?' Rachel didn't want to frighten Kurt, but she wanted to put possible scenarios into his head so he was able to think straight. Only that would make sense to Kurt and Rachel, he knew what she was doing and was thankful for this, even if she was a little crazy.

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

'I need him back Rachel, I can't sit here and pretend that I don't need him because I do. I love him. I couldn't live with myself knowing that if Sebastian is hurting him, I could do something to stop it, and I didn't.'

'So what are you going to do?' she asked again, only this time, she knew he had an answer.

'I have to find out where he is,' Kurt said as he walked to his laptop and booted it up, intending on trying to find some sort of contact with Blaine. But to Kurt's dismay, his laptop had decided today of all days to break.

Kurt broke down crying, he didn't need technology breaking on him now !

'Kurt, c'mon, you can go to the library, I'm sure their computers are not against you.'

'Rachel, you are a genius! Thank you!' he said kissing her on the cheek.

He headed to the door and pulled on his navy blue pea coat and scarf, and headed down to the library.

On his travels, Kurt had ended up in his mad world again, the world that was Sebastian-less and boy was that a happier place.

The streets of New York were exceptionally busy today, there were people everywhere.

It took a bump from one of the passers by to pull Kurt out of his bubble.

'I'm so sorr-' Kurt said, turning around to apologize to whoever it was he bumped into.

Kurt's eyes went wide.

'B-Blaine?'

'Kurt,' the curly haired boy answered.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I will update as soon as possible! :) **

**I may have cried writing that letter, don't judge!**

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Aloha, Bonjour, Ola :) so yeah, hi :P**

**Here's chapter 4, sorry, i left you on a bit of a cliffhanger...but I had to :3 I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Once again, thank you Azaelia67 for being BETA :)!**

**Disclaimer (because i feel like i should) I OWN NOTHINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. SAD FACE :(**

* * *

Kurt couldn't quite believe that Blaine was standing right in front of him.

Blaine hadn't changed a bit. He was still his same old dapper self. His dark curls were not gelled back like they used to be in high school, but Kurt much preferred it that way. His amber eyes still the same, but for the first time ever, there wasn't that usual sparkle in them.

There was something about Blaine's demeanour that threw Kurt, there was something wrong. Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes and gasped at what he saw. In the corner of Blaine's right eye, was a bruise. As if on instinct, Kurt reached out and touched it with feather-like pressure, worry written all over his facial expression.

Blaine gasped; his breath had hitched at Kurt's touch. Blaine closed his eyes for a moment and had to stop himself from nuzzling into the taller boy's gesture. There was something about Kurt's gesture that caught Blaine off guard, Kurt still cared about him. Blaine almost couldn't believe his luck.

Kurt was still softly moving his finger across the bruise; the purple mark looked harsh against Blaine's skin. Kurt didn't need to even think about what had caused it, deep inside he knew the answer.

_Sebastian. _

'I…um…Sorry,' Kurt said before removing his hand from Blaine's face, realising that that may have been a bit too much for both of them.

'I-it's fine,' Blaine said, truth be told he was a little stunned to see that Kurt obviously didn't hate him. He felt relieved knowing that. 'Do you want to get coffee or lunch or something?'

'Yeah, sure… that would be nice, we could catch up… if you want to.' Since Kurt's intention had been to go out and find Blaine today, he had nothing else planned, so he said yes. They had stuff to catch up on.

'Yeah, yeah that sounds great, there's a little café not far. Do you want to go there?'

'Okay,' Kurt replied, and they both walked towards the café. Things between them felt a little awkward, Kurt wasn't sure whether or not to ask about the bruise on Blaine's face, but he had decided that if Blaine wanted to tell him, he would.

Blaine didn't know whether or not to ask Kurt about the man he had seen him with. Who was he? Kurt's friend? Boyfriend? But even if he was Kurt's boyfriend, why did that matter to Blaine? Kurt had every right to be with whomever he wanted.

Subconsciously, they had both taken a hold of each other's hands as they continued walking. In that moment they felt complete, like everything made sense. It wasn't until they had let go of each other to open the door of the café that they realised what they had been doing. Both of them not sure of what any of this meant, there were still so many questions to be answered, but for now they would wait; the tougher questions would be answered later.

They sat down at one of the tables and had ordered their coffees. Blaine smiled when Kurt had remembered his coffee order: _'A Non-fat mocha for me and a Medium Drip for this one.' _

'So, how have you been… It's been a long time,' Blaine said, deciding that small talk would work best for now.

Kurt almost said 'Yeah, five years', but he stopped himself, not knowing if Blaine even remembered writing that letter, never mind _caring_ about what it said anymore; but little did Kurt know that Blaine did remember it, too well in fact.

'It has, I... um I've been good, busy with working and stuff, but yeah I'm good, what about you?' Kurt said tentatively, wanting Blaine to tell him how the hell he got that bruise, but knew that just being blunt about it might make things worse. So Kurt decided to just subtly drop hints to try and ease the information out of him.

'Yeah, um...' Blaine tried to not just spill his heart out to Kurt, that he was with Sebastian, that he was abusive, that Sebastian had damaged Blaine in so many ways, he was possibly almost unable to fix. He was truly broken. 'Same, just work and stuff, gotta pay the bills somehow.' Blaine smiled at Kurt in an attempt to try and prove to him that he was okay.

Kurt pretty much saw straight through it, he knew that there was something Blaine wasn't telling. Kurt was a little hurt that Blaine didn't tell him, but then remembered that they hadn't seen each other in 4 years, they both had new lives now. _Blaine didn't have to tell you everything_, Kurt thought to himself.

They sat in silence after talking about their jobs; Kurt had told Blaine that he had a small roll in a show on Broadway and about how he was slowing making his way up in the acting world, which caused Blaine's heart to swell a little, to know that Kurt was pursuing his dreams and that he was happy.

They continued to talk, Blaine was asking Kurt about how Burt and Carol were, he really had missed those two. They made him feel welcome all those years ago and Kurt told Blaine that Finn was still his same self and that he had gotten a football scholarship. He had moved to Chicago, which caused a lot of strain of his and Rachel's relationship, but they were working on it.

'I missed you,' Blaine said without really thinking, but he couldn't stop himself. Besides, there was nothing wrong with telling someone that you had missed them, the two of them had been dating after all, and were best friends.

'I missed you too… Look, Blaine, I don't know if you want to talk about it now, but I read the letter…'

Blaine's eyes glazed over with tears after processing what Kurt had said. He had read the letter, Blaine felt so happy, because Kurt had finally been given an explanation about what happened.

As if it were almost planned, Blaine heard a familiar voice say his name; he tensed up and looked at the man who was standing there.

'Sebastian,' he said, feeling slightly awkward and wondered how Kurt would react to this.

When Kurt had seen Sebastian enter the coffee shop, he hadn't known whether or not to say anything to Blaine. He didn't know of their situation and because he knew of their past, Kurt decided to keep quiet. Once he noticed that the one person he truly hated was walking towards them, Kurt saw that he had not changed one little bit, and how he would love to wipe that fucking stupid smirk off hi-

'Kurt,' Sebastian said, looking at him.

'Sebastian.'

'It's good too see you, Kurt.' There was that stupid, smug, arrogant, pathetic tone of voice that Sebastian had always used when speaking to him throughout high school.

'I wish I could say the same,' he replied through gritted teeth.

Kurt watched as Sebastian sat down on the chair that was empty next to Blaine as he took his hand. Kurt noticed that Blaine had tensed up a lot at his touch.

Kurt was finding it hard to process everything, why would Blaine want to be with Sebastian after what he did? He looked at Blaine and the amber eyed boy's expression immediately read that he was sorry.

'So, Kurt, why don't you come over for dinner? We'd like that, wouldn't we Blaine?'

'Y-yeah.' Blaine was baffled as to why Sebastian was seemingly so nice, but he knew better than to think he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart, he knew there had to be some ulterior motive.

Kurt looked at Blaine and saw how unnerved he was around Sebastian. It made Kurt feel for Blaine, he knew what Sebastian was doing.

'Yeah okay,' Kurt said, knowing that he had to find out more about Blaine and Sebastian's relationship. He felt bad for wanting to be so nosey, but there was something about the way Sebastian was gripping onto Blaine, and the way Blaine seemed to almost stop breathing when he was around that worried Kurt.

They finished their coffee and walked back to Blaine's and Sebastian's apartment. As they walked, Kurt noticed that as the two of them walked in front of him, Sebastian had an almost alarming grip on Blaine's wrist, and was pretty much dragging Blaine with him as he walked.

Once again, Kurt kept quiet, although he wanted to slap Sebastian for doing that to _his_ Blaine.

They had reached the apartment, Blaine had quietly toed off his shoes and had disappeared into the kitchen after Sebastian had told him to start off dinner.

'So, Kurt, living the dream are you? Finally on the Broadway stage?' Sebastian had asked. He always used to make fun of Kurt's dreams, saying that he was stupid for even considering it.

So that's why Kurt felt a surge of satisfaction when he answered him.

'Yes actually, just a minor role and helping out, but it's a start.' Kurt had now entered full bitch mode, he knew that this would slowly kill Sebastian, and he smiled at the slightly taller man in order to confuse him.

'Just so you know, Hummel, just because I asked you here, doesn't mean I like you, in fact quite the opposite.'

'Figured, the feeling is mutual,' Kurt said, cutting Sebastian off. Two were going to play at this game, if McKinley had taught him anything, it was that you had to bite back.

Sebastian was getting more and more wound up by Kurt's cocky attitude; he hadn't expected him to be as bitchy as he was being, and this threw Sebastian off, but he would never admit that to anyone, ever.

'Blaine is mine, so if you have any intention of trying to 'woo' him or whatever it is that you do, I wouldn't.'

'Oh Sebastian, how I missed your deluded head. FYI, I have no intention of 'wooing' Blaine or whatever it is that _you_ do.' He stopped, and mentally thanked Sebastian for the idea. 'But if I did, what would you do…' he paused again and thought about what he was going to say, he had an idea of what kind of relationship Sebastian and Blaine had by now, '…hit me?' Inside he felt nervous about saying that, and the anger in Sebastian's eyes was alarming.

'Oh shit!' Kurt heard Blaine say as he heard a pan drop to the floor of the kitchen. This diverted Sebastian's attention away from Kurt, and he got up and stormed into the room. Kurt, on instinct, got up and followed.

'What was that?' Sebastian ordered as he entered the kitchen and made his was to Blaine, standing right in front of him. Kurt stood in the doorway.

'I uh, n-nothing Sebastian.'

'You better not do that again,' Sebastian said, gripping Blaine's t-shirt collar.

'I-I won't…I'm sorry!'

'You will be.' Sebastian narrowed his eyes and looked directly into Blaine's soul, this scared him.

Kurt, sensing that Blaine was scared, took a step from the doorway and saw that Sebastian still had a hold of Blaine's collar, so he opened his mouth.

'Let him go.'

'Stay out of this,' Sebastian snarled at him.

'I said, Let. Him. Go.' Kurt repeated.

'I fucking told you Hummel to stay out of this!' he said, now diverting his attention from Blaine to Kurt.

Blaine saw the look in Kurt's sapphire eyes, he was scared, but that look only lasted for a split second. But Blaine knew he had to do something, he needed to man up.

'Don't you dare talk to him like that,' he said, finding the courage.

'Oh yeah? And why shouldn't I?'

Sebastian once again stepped closer to Blaine, but Blaine didn't let himself get intimidated… Well at least not show it, he was shaking inside. The shorter boy moved into Sebastian's personal bubble.

'Because he's more of a man than you'll ever be,' Blaine said, moving closer to Sebastian so only he could hear it.

The next thing Kurt could see was Sebastian raising his hand, and he watched it collide into Blaine's ribcage. He stepped forward and got a grip of Sebastian, pulling him off of Blaine and situating himself between them. Blaine was still doubled over in pain.

Kurt just glared at Sebastian with his trademark bitch stare, and Sebastian looked between the both of them. Deep down he admired what Kurt had just done, putting himself between the fight, standing up for the person he loved. And that was just it, Kurt and Blaine were in love, although Sebastian would never admit any of this to anyone. But he could see it, and he hoped that one day, he could have that too.

'Get out,' Sebastian found himself saying. 'Get out, both of you!' he shouted, seeing how Blaine was crying in pain as Kurt was ushering him out, to make sure he was okay.

Kurt and Blaine didn't need to be told twice. Kurt helped Blaine up and they left, Sebastian standing in the kitchen alone as they headed to Kurt and Rachel's apartment.

* * *

**Please review, they are like oxygen :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 :D things start to get better for Klaine here, chapter sort of goes fluff-fluff-fluff-fulff...get the picture :) **

**I just thought i's say that this is probably the last time i plan to update for a while (i probably will end up updating, but it's just incase i don't) In about 2 weeks, my exams are coming up, so i feel i should take a small break for now, but i promise it won't be too long :)**

**Anyway, as per usual, thank you Azaelia67 for BETA-ing :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine and Kurt reached Kurt's apartment, after leaving Sebastian they headed there immediately.

Kurt noticed how Blaine was flinching every time he walked and took a breath, he knew it was because of Sebastian, so he didn't say anything. He was sure that Blaine had a broken rib, Sebastian was going to pay for this, it hurt Kurt to see Blaine..._his Blaine_ like this.

They walked in the door and were immediately met by Rachel, who upon seeing that Blaine was there, had an exasperated look on her face. Kurt saw that she was about to say something, but she stopped after realising that _ now_ was not a good time.

'Not now, Rach,' Kurt said quietly as he helped Blaine down on to the couch. So she made her way to her room, presumably to go and talk to Finn, Kurt really didn't care, he needed to look after Blaine.

'Are you okay?' he asked in a small voice and immediately regretted it, what a stupid question 'I-I'm sorry, I just...'

'I-I think my rib is broken, but apart from that, yeah, I guess.' Blaine saw that Kurt looked extremely worried. 'Hey, it's nothing that I'm not used to,' he said, feeling bad about worrying Kurt too much.

'I know, but he hurt you Blaine...' There were a couple of seconds of silence. '…why didn't you tell me?'

Blaine just looked at Kurt, as Kurt returned the gaze. Amber met serene blue properly since they had met. It was tense, but the question had to be answered. Blaine swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat.

Blaine took a few second's to _really_ think about how to tell Kurt about, well, everything. He deserved to know.

'I don't know Kurt, how can you tell someone that you're in an awful relationship? Especially you…' Blaine decided to be truthful; he honestly didn't know how to tell Kurt this.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean...' Kurt thought for a few moments. '…you should have told me.'

'Don't be sorry, I guess I was just blown away by seeing you again, Kurt. I just wanted to talk to you, about normal things, not that.'

'Blaine, you know that's not what I meant.'

Of course it wasn't. What Kurt meant was : all those years ago, when Blaine had left him. Deep down, Blaine knew that was what he had meant; he just couldn't bring himself to talk about it.

Blaine closed his eyes and exhaled… It was time to talk.

'Kurt, I… I want you to know, that what I put in my letter… I mean it.' Blaine's eyes started roaming all around the room, and eventually landing on Kurt, who was looking at the floor.

'Which part?' Kurt said looking up.

Blaine reached his hand out and took Kurt's in his, placing them on his lap.

'I know that you know, but I'm going to tell you anyway.'

Kurt didn't know how he felt at this stage, he didn't know how to prepare himself for this talk. He moved around on the couch, not feeling uncomfortable, but definitely unsure, so to speak. Blaine continued.

'I'm sorry.' Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes once more and started to rub his thumb over Kurt's hand. 'I know that I explained a lot in my letter, but I want to tell you how I feel now, not back then...right now.'

'When I left, I knew deep down I was making a horrible decision, and I really just couldn't even contemplate what might happen to you, I couldn't risk it, not ever. At first when Sebastian started doing…what he did' Blaine winced 'I couldn't imagine him hurting you, or whatever. I didn't think he was capable or doing that, but when he beat me up...I knew he was not to be messed with.'

Kurt's grip on Blaine's hand tightened, he felt overwhelmed that Blaine would do something like that for him, just to make sure Kurt never got hurt, not even a scratch, Kurt suddenly felt a wash of guilt fall upon himself, but he let Blaine continue.

'I wrote you that letter I guess because I had hope… hope that one day, you would read it, and…' Blaine stopped, he didn't know how to finish that. '…I guess I don't know what I was expecting.'

'Today, I woke up and I was nervous, I'm not even sure why, there are so many reasons that I was; like I knew today was the day that I asked you to read that letter and I didn't know if you were going to. But I am so glad, and so thankful that you did.'

'Blaine, I…I at least owed you that,' Kurt said after Blaine had explained. 'I knew that what you did wasn't you and I knew that there was something else that was going on; and from day one, I told myself I would read it, no matter what.'

'I'm not going to lie to you, it hurt. When you left, I was broken, in pieces, and it took me a while to start to get on with my life, but I never really got over it… over you,' Kurt corrected.

Blaine blinked and just listened to Kurt, by now the both of them had tears forming in their eyes. Blaine could hardly believe that Kurt was here, was giving him a chance to explain himself, but also that Kurt was telling Blaine he had never gotten over him. Blaine didn't know what that meant for them.

'Seeing you today, Kurt, I felt so many different things. I was so happy to see you, but then I felt really, really guilty, and then you smiled at me, and for once… I felt like things might just turn out the way I want them too.'

'And how do you want things to turn out?' Kurt asked curiously, blinking.

Blaine looked at Kurt. 'I want everything to be back the way it was.' And Kurt knew what he meant, he wanted them to be back together. 'I still love you, Kurt, and I know that you probably don't feel the same, but I have to at least tell you that.'

Kurt took Blaine's hand and placed it on his chest, over his heart. 'Do you feel that?' Blaine nodded, he could feel Kurt's heart beating like crazy inside of him. 'That's because of you, Blaine, that's what you do to me… I love you too,' Kurt said barely in a whisper, but that was all that was needed; Blaine heard it loud and clear.

Kurt moved a little closer to Blaine, and rested his forehead onto the smaller man's. He was going to kiss Blaine, to make things right again.

Blaine, panicking under the close proximity of Kurt, flinched and moved back instantly. He was only used to Sebastian being that close to him, and that only meant being hurt. It wasn't that he thought Kurt would hurt him. That was just the normal for him, when he got close to someone, he got hurt.

Kurt saw Blaine move away and instantly regretted his decision to try and kiss him, he should have known that would happen. He had been selfish, Blaine was obviously broken from being with Sebastian.

'I'm sorry,' Blaine said after moving. 'It's just, this is a big thing for me, I can't be close to anyone, because whenever I am, I ruin it.'

'No Blaine, don't be sorry… I'm the one who's sorry, I shouldn't have tried that.'

'I wanted to,' Blaine said, cutting Kurt off. 'I wanted to kiss you Kurt, but it's going to take time to get used to trusting others… God, that sounds so bad, I trust you Kurt, but I need time to get used to things.'

Kurt, seeing how upset Blaine had become felt genuinely heartbroken for him. Kurt's hatred for Sebastian had just doubled, how dare he make someone as loving, caring, beautiful as Blaine feel like this?

'I'm going to help you Blaine, we're going to overcome this, we're going to fix you…we're going to do this together.'

'I love you so much, Kurt.' Blaine was overwhelmed that Kurt wanted to help him, wanted to be with him again. It was going to take time, they both knew that, but Blaine knew that with Kurt, he could do anything.

'I love you too,' Kurt said. He hesitantly moved closer to Blaine again, repeating what he had done last time, and let his head rest on Blaine's, giving him time to move away if he felt uncomfortable. But this time, he didn't move away. This time Blaine closed the small gap that separated them and placed his lips on Kurt's.

The kiss was chaste and sweet, but still said everything they wanted to say to each other, both of them wanting to take things slow. Kurt didn't want to frighten Blaine, and it took all of his will power to not deepen the kiss.

'Thank you,' Blaine said as Kurt was stroking the bruise near his eye.

'What for?'

'Just, everything, Kurt. For forgiving me, for listening to what I had to say, for helping me, for… Everything… I don't deserve you.'

'Hey, yes you do, Blaine, you deserve someone to help you...he has messed you up so much.'

'I'm a horrible person, I hurt you Kurt and you're just forgiving me, I can't thank you enough.'

'Don't say that, you're not a horrible person, you're kind, compassionate, loving…Brave.'

'Brave? How am I brave? I haven't been able to stand up for myself in years.'

'You're brave because you've taken a first step, and told me. Maybe you haven't said anything to him yet, but who's to say you won't ?'

'You're amazing.'

'He's messed you up, and I'm going to fix that.' Kurt was going to make sure of that.

Just as Kurt was saying this, Rachel had chosen this particular time to come out of her room. Kurt gave her a look that told her she was ruining what they were talking about.

'I'm sorry, I had to pee, you guys have been talking for hours,' she informed them. 'And Blaine… It's nice to see you again,' she said smiling at him. He and Rachel had been good friends in high school and had done several duets together. And, they had been each other's Tony and Maria in their school's performance of West Side Story. Truth was, Blaine was happy to see Rachel too.

'You to Rach.' He smiled back, genuinely happy to see her.

The next few hours, the three of them had decided to order pizza for dinner and sit and watch a movie, during which Blaine fell asleep as Kurt and Rachel sang every song. It wasn't that Blaine was bored, he was just tired, and exhausted, and in a lot of pain, his rib's were hurting, but the sound of Kurt's singing voice really did have an affect on him; he was eventually lulled to sleep by it.

Kurt felt Blaine's head on his shoulder and smiled warmly to himself. He heard the gentle breath of Blaine as he was falling asleep, and when Blaine's breathing evened out he felt relieved to know that he was getting some sleep; today had been stressful.

Rachel saw that Blaine had fallen asleep on Kurt, and how Kurt was just watching him sleep and smiling. This was the first time she had seen Kurt this happy since…since before the break up. She started smiling to herself as she watched Kurt move a few stray curls from Blaine's eyes.

'What are you smiling at?' Kurt asked as he looked up and saw Rachel smiling at him.

'You two are just the sweetest,' she answered simply.

'He's so brave.'

'I know,' Rachel answered, having heard most of the conversation through the wall. 'He needs you, Kurt, now more than ever'

'I know. I don't want him to get hurt anymore,' he said, looking down at Blaine and how peaceful he was; Kurt was running his hands gently through Blaine's thick curls.

'And so long as he has you, he won't.'

They sat and talked about how work was, and that Rachel had finally gotten a piece of backdrop finished that she had been painting for ages. Also, she had an audition for a part in a musical in a few weeks, for which of course, she would be singing Don't Rain On My Parade.

'I'm going to bed,' Rachel said as the credits of the movie had appeared on the screen.

'Okay, night Rach,' Kurt said still with a sleeping Blaine on him. Rachel walked over and kissed Kurt on the forehead goodnight before disappearing into her room again.

Kurt, who was far too comfortable to move to his bed, had decided to move Blaine so that he was now in Kurt's arms, and he got them into an even more comfortable position.

The scent of Blaine was powerful and Kurt had missed how much he loved it, he had missed this a lot. After all of what happened today, Kurt took his time to just enjoy this moment, having the man he loved in his arms. He felt complete having Blaine there, and with these thoughts in his mind, Kurt drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Please Review :D! they are seriously like oxygen!**

**And i really loved writing this chapter :) My Klaine head canon has just went into over drive. **

**P,s. Starting from about now, I'm going to give little insiders as to what is happening in next chapter, because i am lovely :)**

**Up Next: Blaine confront's Sebastian. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: HELLO! I'M BACK! **

**Yes, my exams are pretty much over so it's back to uploading as usual, thank you all for being so patient, i have actually been** _**dying**_** to upload, but sadly, haven't had the time, but that's all changed now. **

**When i was writing this chapter, i'm not sure what was going on in my head, i guess it just fitted in, i'm not sure on this chapter so you're feedback would be amazing thanks. **

**Once again, thanks to Azaelia67 for beta-ing :D! **

**Oh, i have a tumblr, so if you could give that a follow too, that would be brilliant and i will love you forever... www. juliieer .tumblr. com **

**(remove the spaces) **

**Here's chapter 6! **

* * *

Kurt jumped up as he heard Blaine shouting furiously at himself…no, not himself, to someone.

Blaine was having a nightmare, and was tossing and turning as if he were in the middle of a fight.

'Blaine, c'mon… wake up!' Kurt shook him. Seeing Blaine in such a state frightened him and he started to imagine how bad things must have been with Sebastian, he just wanted this all to stop.

Kurt kept pleading and pleading for him to wake up until he heard a sharp intake of breath and a fraction of second later, Blaine shot up into a sitting position. His amber eyes were wide and bloodshot, and Kurt could see that they were full of adrenaline, fear, anger and shame, Blaine's breath worrying fast.

Kurt automatically held Blaine against his chest on the sofa where they had fallen asleep; he felt a sense of relief now that Blaine had woken up and was no longer producing nightmares… for now anyway.

Blaine, still shaking, had started to come to the realisation that Kurt had him and that the horrific visual torture of what had just been playing in his head had stopped, it was a dream. Blaine felt himself relax, knowing Kurt had him, and he knew that so long as he had him, nothing would harm the both of them. He relaxed into his boyfriend's arms and fell back to sleep.

'Shhh,' Kurt whispered running his hand through Blaine's hair. 'It's okay…' he started to kiss Blaine's head in order to comfort him. 'I've got you… I love you.'

* * *

Blaine woke up the next morning, and the first thing he noticed was the sharp pain that was coming from his chest, this being the thing that pulled him back into reality and he remembered just how much of a mess his life was currently in.

Yes, he had Kurt back.

Yes, he felt better knowing that… _so_ much better for knowing that.

But he was still broken. He felt worthless, like he didn't matter to anyone, like he was a burden to everyone in his life.

Blaine sat up on the couch and the second thing he noticed that day was that he had been mysteriously covered by a huge, fluffy red blanket that smelt suspiciously of Kurt. He took a deep breath to inhale his boyfriend's intoxicating aroma.

The third thing he noticed was that Kurt was gone. He immediately tensed up and started to panic, frantically trying to see where Kurt was.

'Relax,' Rachel said as she started to make her way over to Blaine with a cup of coffee for him. 'He's just out working, he shouldn't be too long, he usually finishes in about an hour, he didn't want to wake you.'

_Ah_

'He told me to say sorry for leaving you.'

'Oh it's fine, he shouldn't have to worry about me.'

'And that's where you have it completely wrong. Blaine, he worries about you a lot and he has every right to… You gave us both a bit of a scare last night.'

Crap, he had really hoped that he hadn't, he did remember someone waking him up last night, but he was too zoned out and tired to notice.

'I-I'm sorry if I woke you up.'

'Blaine, don't be silly, we don't mind okay?' she said as she sat down next to him on the couch, putting her hand on his arm as a friendly gesture, but doing it light so not to startle Blaine. 'I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like-'

'Rachel, stop… please.'

'I… I'm sorry,' she said as she removed her hand from his arm. She looked directly at him before shaking her head lightly. 'When are you going to realise, Blaine?'

'Realise what?'

'That you matter… we care about you and we want to help you.'

Blaine felt like he wanted to cry, he really had missed Rachel. Yes, she was annoying sometimes, but it was the times like this one when the real Rachel came out, she really was the sweetest girl ever.

'Thank you, Rachel.'

'No problem.' She smiled at him.

Blaine suddenly had an idea in his head, with this new courage that he had found, not sure if it was that or just because he was a genuinely driven person. He had decided that he was finally going to move on, to start a new life.

'Hey, Rachel?... Can you tell Kurt that I've just popped out? I won't be long, and tell him to please not worry about me?'

'Are you sure? I mean… do you… feel okay?'

'Yes, I won't be long, promise.'

'Where are you going?' Rachel's voice was thick with worry.

Blaine didn't want to tell her where he was going because he knew as soon as he did, she would stop him, but at the same time, he didn't want to lie to her. Blaine had never been a liar.

'Sebastian's,' he said before running out the door and heading to go and set things straight, to tell Sebastian that it was over, setting himself free… he hoped.

As Blaine was walking down the streets of New York, he took his time to _really_ take in all of his surroundings, he had never really done this before. The skyline was beautiful, even during the day, it still took your breath away, the tall buildings, the clear skies and even the quaint little coffee shops, it was all just…amazing. Blaine wasn't sure why he was particularly paying so much attention to his surroundings…maybe it was the fact that he actually could… or maybe it was the daunting fact that he was going to confront Sebastian, and for all Blaine knew, this could full well be his last chance to… After the things that Sebastian had put Blaine through over the years, he had learned not to put anything past Sebastian Smythe.

So why was he even doing this? Possibly risking his life?

Blaine could answer that question for you in a heartbeat.

Kurt.

He would do anything for the possibility to have a normal, happy relationship with him, because that's what was happening now, wasn't it? He was in a relationship with Kurt again, and Blaine didn't want anything to ruin that, he wasn't going to lose Kurt again.

It was over with Sebastian.

As Blaine turned the corner that lead to his apartment, he took in a deep breath, to try and compose himself. Try as he might, he may had _looked_ calm and collected, but inside, just about every single feeling you could imagine was surging through Blaine's body and he hadn't felt anything like this since… since… Kurt. Since he first kissed Kurt after finally admitting how madly in love with him he was. The irony being, that being the best day of his life, and right now, could possibly be his worst.

He was now walking up the stairs to his apartment and just before he reached the door, he took a few moments to try and be as relaxed as possible. He was going to confuse the heck out of Sebastian…well, at least try.

He knocked on the door with a very shaky hand, unsure of what he would face by going back. He heard someone move from inside and Blaine felt his heart beating so fast, he feared it would burst out of his chest at any given moment.

Blaine kept his eyes locked on the door, he felt the adrenaline pumping through his system, he saw the door crack open and not to his surprise, Sebastian was stood there, leaning on the door frame with that stupid smug grin on his face.

'Well, well, well… Look who came running back.'

'I just came to get my things and go,' he said, making sure there was no room for Sebastian to misinterpret what he was saying.

'Well buy all means, come in.' So that's what Blaine did. He walked into the apartment and headed straight to his room… that horrible torture chamber... He grabbed a holdall and started to put his things in it.

'Did you kiss and make up with Hummel then?'

'Sebastian, that has nothing to do with you.'

'Oh, well look who all of a sudden is standing up for himself.' Blaine chose to ignore this; _this is just him trying to get under your skin_ he told himself.

He heard Sebastian start to laugh, which was rather confusing. But there was noting that Blaine hated more than that laugh, it was evil, sarcastic… dangerous.

'Y'know what, Blaine? You're even more delusional than I thought.'

_Delusional?_

'Sebastian, the only thing that's delusional, is your head.'

'No, you see, you're delusional if you think you're getting out of this so easily.'

Blaine knew things were too good to be true.

'Well I'm afraid to tell _you_ that I've had enough of you, the way you have treated me like shit for years, made me feel worthless, and I'm here to end things. It's over.' And there was that laugh again, then it stopped.

'You really should be careful with what you're saying, Anderson.'

'And why's that?'

'You're mine.'

Blaine was really sick of this by now. Sebastian could think what he wanted, Blaine just knew he had to get out of there, so he continued to stuff everything he wanted in his holdall. Once he was done (as there really wasn't a lot of stuff he wanted to keep), he walked straight past Sebastian, and headed to the door…

'No… You're not going _anywhere,'_ the taller man said as he took grip of Blaine's neck as he walked passed, things suddenly getting very dangerous.

'Give it up, Sebastian,' Blaine chocked out, trying to find his breath.

'I don't think so,' Sebastian said as he punched Blaine in the stomach, making him collapse on the floor and scream out in pain. He felt more blows to his face, and he felt Sebastian's foot against his already broken ribs. He felt so close to passing out, giving up by now. He would just give up and it would all be over.

No.

He couldn't.

He could hear Kurt's voice in his head, and the angelic tone only said one word, but it was enough…

Courage.

He repeated it to himself until he had enough strength to _finally_ give Sebastian a piece of his medicine.

Blaine stood up, and immediately raised his knee to Sebastian's groin and hitting it with as much force as he could, causing Sebastian to squeal and drop to the floor. Before Blaine could stop himself he was also throwing punches as Sebastian was also retaliating, the two of them in a fist fight. Blaine was punching Sebastian anywhere he could, feeling a slight hint of satisfaction as he did so.

Blaine was never a violent person, he never condoned it. He attended Dalton's Fight Club years ago, and this was where he would let off steam, never taking it outside of the gym. But today, Blaine Anderson couldn't care less.

He actually wanted to hurt Sebastian, and he was. The satisfaction he was getting was never going to be enough, but it was something.

Blaine finally stood up, as he felt Sebastian go limp from under him, he had given up.

Blaine quickly got up and grabbed his things, heading to the door.

He felt Sebastian's grip on his wrist.

'This isn't over,' he said in a dark voice that would make even the bravest of people tremble. Blaine felt truly petrified, there was something about his voice that meant business, and if Blaine thought this was dangerous before, well, now was another story.

He looked at how the blood was trickling from Sebastian's eyebrow and lip. Yeah, Blaine had done good, he could tell Sebastian was in a lot more pain than he was letting on. It felt good.

Blaine snapped his wrist and locked eyes with Sebastian. 'Goodbye,' was all he said before running out the door, down the stairs and back to Kurt's apartment.

Kurt was seriously worried.

When he had finished work and checked his phone, he had 5 text, 20 missed calls and 2 voicemails, all from Rachel. Therefore he practically ran home, and when he did, he was informed that his boyfriend had gone around to Sebastian's; and that could only lead to trouble.

Kurt had tried calling Blaine to find out if he was okay, but he had no response. Thus, causing his mind to go wild, he was pacing his apartment really not sure of what to do. He could either

Go to Sebastian's and knock the assshole out.

Or

Be the bigger person and wait for Blaine to come back. For all he knew, Blaine could be perfectly fine.

Kurt had always hated violence so he didn't have an option, but then again, there was nothing he wanted to do more that to see that…_thing_ be put in his place.

His thoughts were suddenly cut off when he heard the door open and then slam shut. He ran out of his room to the hallway to find Blaine standing there, taking deep breaths.

He was bleeding, that fucker had hurt him again, of hell he was going to pay.

But not right now, Blaine needed to be okay first.

So Kurt ran over to Blaine and immediately wrapped his arms around him, as he looked like he was going to pass out at any moment.

'I was so worried about you… where did you go?… What happened?'

Suddenly he felt Blaine laugh against his chest, and what? He had been hurt, why was he laughing?

'Why are you laughing?'

'Because, Kurt… I got him back… I hit him back!' Blaine was practically grinning.

'Y-y what? OH MY GOD, Blaine!' Kurt couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, he was so proud of Blaine. He wrapped his arms around him and peppered his face with kisses.

'Ouch!'

'Oh god, I am so sorry, I totally forgot,' Kurt said realising he was probably making Blaine's injuries worst.

'He looks a whole lot worse, trust me.'

They sat down in the kitchenette and Kurt got out the first aid kit, and began to clean Blaine's cuts.

'Are you _sure_ you're okay?'

'I'm feeling so much right now, like, I am scared shitless, he said something like this wasn't over, but at the same time, I feel so good. Kurt, when I hit him, it felt good.'

'And so you should, I am so proud of you by the way baby, you're very brave.'

'Thank you,' Blaine said twisting the left side of his mouth into a smile.

'Do you think he'll stop?' Kurt said, suddenly nervous at the information Blaine had told him before.

Blaine couldn't answer that, he knew Sebastian wouldn't, but he didn't want Kurt to know that he was 100% positive that this was only the beginning. But he couldn't lie, not to Kurt.

'No, he won't,' Blaine said quietly, and there was that petrifying fear again. The realisation that this was far from over _really_ sank in.

* * *

**Please Review :D**

**Oh, and if you would prefer to read this on Livejournal, feel free www. juliee -r. livejournal. com**

**Up next: Kurt and Blaine go shopping...Blaine needs serious help. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello you lovely lot :) **

**Not much to say here really, other than i really want to go to the Starkid tour right now and that i hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up, and he instantly opened his eyes to the back of Blaine's head, his almost black curls were brushing his face and were tickling his nose. Blaine was in his arms, like he had been every night since he had moved in with him and Rachel. He sighed quietly in contentment, just laying there with his amazing, brave boyfriend in his arms.

He quickly reminded himself of the events of yesterday, how Blaine had went around to Sebastian's and how Blaine had told him that they had gotten into a fight, which Kurt was not particularly best pleased about. But Blaine was safe now, and that's all that mattered, he was here, so he would be fine.

He also remembered how Blaine had told him that he didn't think Sebastian was going to stop, which in all honesty _petrified_ Kurt.

He had seen how much damage, how much _hurt_ Sebastian could cause and Kurt honestly believed that he would not stop at anything. This sent Kurt's heart racing, he could feel himself getting more and more wound up even by thinking about it. He had hurt Blaine, and god forbid if Kurt even so much as _saw_ Sebastian again, Kurt wasn't sure if he would be able to stop himself from doing _anything_ drastic.

He felt Blaine move in his arms, stirring, which calmed Kurt down and brought him out of his Sebastian fuelled rage. Blaine turned around and faced Kurt and smiled, which took Kurt's breath away as this was the first time Kurt had seen Blaine genuinely smile for a few days; and it settled something inside Kurt to know that _he_ had caused his smile.

'Good morning,' Blaine said, fluttering his eyes open to look at his beautiful boyfriend.

'Morning,' Kurt said, placing a kiss onto Blaine's lips. 'How are you? How are your ribs? Do you need anything?'

Blaine gave a quiet chuckle. 'Kurt… I'm fine… it's nothing I'm not used to.'

'I know… but you shouldn't be used to it.' Hearing Blaine say that broke Kurt's heart.

'I don't mean to sound harsh or anything, but can we just stop talking about… him… I don't want to think about it… I want to focus on us.'

Kurt looked into Blaine's amber eyes, he could see a small glint in them. In the few days Blaine had been back, things had progressed from when Kurt first saw him. His eyes were dull, but now, that sparkle was coming back.

'Yes, of course, I'm sorry.'

'It's fine, honestly… no more worrying, okay?'

'Okay,' Kurt said, realising he was defeated, but the way Blaine was looking at him just meant that Kurt couldn't say no. 'What do you want to do today?'

'I don't know… Whatever you want to do,' Blaine said nuzzling his head into Kurt's chest. He thought it would be funny to blink over and over again, causing his eyelashes to brush lightly against Kurt's neck, causing the older man to laugh; Blaine had found a soft spot.

'B-Blaine! Sstop it! T-that tttickles!' Kurt said trying to hold in as much laughter as possible, but it was no use really.

'I'm sorry, I couldn't help it.'

'Anyway,' Kurt said as Blaine moved his head slightly so he wasn't tickling Kurt anymore, 'I was thinking we could maybe go to the mall today, have lunch, buy some new clothes.'

'Sounds good too me.' Blaine smiled in agreement as he kissed Kurt's neck. 'I'm just going to jump in the shower, I feel like death.'

'Yeah sure, go ahead,' Kurt said getting up. 'Are you hungry?'

'Is the sky blue?' Blaine replied, grinning.

'Funny, you're _hilarious_… I'll go start on breakfast then.'

'Okie dokie,' Blaine replied in a rather chipper voice, heading off into Kurt's en-suite bathroom.

Kurt headed out to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Rachel was probably at work so it was just him and Blaine in the apartment, so Kurt decided to make what he remembered had been Blaine's favourite… Chocolate chip pancakes.

Blaine had now come out of the shower and had gotten dressed, he was wearing dark denim jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a dark grey cardigan. Kurt had to remember to breathe as he noticed that Blaine's curls were still dripping wet and the way a drop of water was dripping on his fac-

'What cha staring at?' Blaine said, noticing how Kurt had been looking at him.

'Oh… nothing,' Kurt said smiling, shaking his head and continuing with breakfast as Blaine sat down on the coach and turned the television on.

A few minutes later, Kurt was bringing the now cooked pancakes over to Blaine, handing him the plate and placing a glass of apple juice (his favourite) on the coffee table.

Blaine felt himself feeling overjoyed, Kurt had remembered his favourite things ever, and this made Blaine grow a huge grin on his face.

'Thank you,' he said as he started to dig into his pancakes.

'No problem,' Kurt said joining him, 'I knew they were your favourite, so…'

The shared a smile between the two of them continuing to eat in a comfortable silence, watching TV.

After finishing eating Kurt decided to go and quickly get ready, and styling his hair perfectly. Kurt and Blaine proceeded to the mall, Kurt driving them there.

-page break-

'Blaine, I promise… just one more shop.'

It had been a very long day. Kurt had officially dragged Blaine around every shop humanly possible, not that Blaine minded at all; he had bought himself 3 new shirts, 2 polo shirts, 5 casual v-necks, some Khaki's and 3 new bow ties (yes he still wore bowties.)

'Okay' was Blaine's reply. He felt weird, if he was honest; he couldn't tell exactly what he was feeling right now, yes he was elated from being back with Kurt, but what Sebastian had said to him yesterday, _'this isn't over', _had really had him shaken up, and being out in public today had made him even more scared, Sebastian could be anywhere.

'Blaine… baby, what's wrong?' Kurt said as he stood next to him and wrapped his arm around his waist. 'You look like you going to pass out.'

Blaine didn't say a word, he just froze. He was shaking and tense, and suddenly he just didn't feel safe at all. He did feel like he was going to pass out, and that he would probably projectile vomit at any moment. He could feel himself sweat with anticipation, his jaw trembled and tears started to prick at the back of his eyes.

Blaine was panicking right in the middle of the shopping centre.

Kurt seeing that Blaine was about to shatter into a million pieces, tightened his grip around Blaine's waist and pulled him so that they were now exiting the mall.

'C'mon, let's get you home,' Kurt said feeling as if he was also going to burst into tears. Seeing Blaine like this was just horrific, but he had to get Blaine home so that he could calm him down.

And that was exactly what they did. They headed to Kurt's car and he drove them back to his apartment.

Kurt opened the door to his apartment and immediately took a shaken up Blaine to go and sit down on the couch. Blaine hadn't gotten any better, he had turned a very pale shade and was breathing violently, Kurt still crying because he had no idea what to do.

'Oh my god! Is he okay… Kurt what happened?' Rachel said seeing the two of them come in the apartment.

'I don't know, he's been off all day, and then he was fine, and then… now he's like that… Rach, I have no idea what to do.' Blaine seemed to be in his own little bubble fighting his own internal battle.

'Well just try and get him to calm down, I'll go and make him a coffee, he probably needs it.'

'Thanks Rach,' Kurt said going to join Blaine on the couch and pulled him into a tight hug, keeping him close.

He kept pressing comforting kisses to Blaine's hair as the tears were coming from his eyes. He was gently rocking the two of them and this felt like deja vu for Kurt, when he had to comfort Blaine after the nightmare he had had.

'Blaine, I love you… It's okay, I've got you,' he chanted, doing everything he could in that moment. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist pulling the older boy closer to him, needing the re-assurance.

'I've got you, Blaine, I'm here,' Kurt chocked out feeling Blaine pull him closer.

'I can't, Kurt,' Blaine said breathlessly, 'he's just always there… I can't cope with it anymore.'

'Blaine, don't say that! I'm going to help you, I love you,' he said pressing small kisses to Blaine's lips. He could taste his salty tears on them, so he started to wipe his tears away with his thumb.

'I'm s-scared… He said this wasn't over…'

'It is over, he can't touch you, Blaine, I won't let him.'

'No, Kurt, you don't know what he's capable of… he… if he hurts you, I won't be able to… to-'

'Blaine, please… calm down… he's not going to touch me, he is going nowhere near us… okay… Shhh.'

'But what if he does?' Blaine was officiallybreaking down now, pouring his heart out. 'I won't be able to live with myself knowing he hurt you.'

'Blaine, you need to listen to me,' Kurt said, taking Blaine at arms' length. 'He won't, you know Sebastian will do anything to get under your skin… to come between us, and the worst thing we can do is let him.'

Blaine looked at Kurt and was biting his lip in anticipation and in deep thought. Kurt had a point, Sebastian would do anything to disempower Blaine, so he would say things like this to Blaine to make him vulnerable; but there was something different now… Blaine wasn't alone anymore, he had Kurt.

'You're right,' Blaine said finally starting to calm down. At this point Rachel had came back over with a coffee for Blaine, to settle his nerves.

'Thank you,' he said as she handed it to him. He took a few sips before placing it back down on the coffee table.

'I'm sorry, Kurt… and Rachel; I didn't mean to freak out.'

Rachel just gave him a sympathetic smile and gave him a light hug.

'I'm going to let you two talk, I'll be in my room if you need me.'

'Thanks,' Kurt said as she did exactly that.

Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch cuddled up with each other for a few minutes in silence, not needing to say anything to one another, just _being_ there was enough, and it seemed to calm Blaine down.

'Blaine… what exactly… happened?' Kurt scrunched up his face, unsure of what reaction he was going to get from his boyfriend… he had seen both sides of the spectrum today, so it could be anything.

A few more moments of silence passed between them before Blaine opened his mouth. He knew Kurt was talking about the horrible visions and dreams he had.

'He… um… he had taken us both, a-and he w-was t-torturing you, a-nd I couldn't d-do anyt-thing K-Kurt!' Blaine started to break down again.

'Hey, it's okay, you don't have to tell me if you can't… I understand.' Kurt automatically tightened his grip on Blaine.

'I'm sorry,' Blaine said muffled against Kurt's chest.

'No, don't be… you have nothing to be sorry for… you've had a rough time Blaine, it's understandable.'

'I love you,' Blaine said, his voice thick with emotion.

'I love you too, Blaine.'

'Thank you… for today, I mean, at the mall, before… yeah, I had a nice time… it was fun,' Blaine said, trying to taking his mind off of things.

'Yeah, I had a great time too, it was nice.' Blaine sighed in agreement and let out a yawn. 'Go to sleep, I'm here, it's going to be okay.' Kurt could sense that Blaine was exhausted, but afraid to fall asleep. So Kurt decided to re-assure him and once again, a few seconds later, Kurt heard quiet snores coming from Blaine, and he finally relaxed.

Kurt heard Rachel's bedroom door open, followed by Rachel coming out of it a few seconds later.

'Is he okay, Kurt, what happened?'

'He keeps having these… visions… I mean… he was having dreams, and I guess…this sounds awful, but I _expected _that.'

'I know what you mean.'

'No Rachel, it's not just dreams he's having now though, I mean today at the mall, it just happened, and I didn't know what to do, I freaked out…'

'Kurt! Stop,' Rachel said in a calm, yet firm voice as Kurt was ranting on. 'There was nothing you could do. You did amazing, you managed to help him get sleep, didn't you?' As to which Kurt nodded.

'I think I need help looking after him… I don't think I can help him by myself… I think he needs to go to a psychiatrist or something…'

Rachel, after seeing the state Blaine had been in today, agreed. '…I think so too,' she said hesitantly, knowing that this was not the easiest thing Kurt had to do, but it had to be done. Blaine was almost broken beyond repair, _almost_.

'He is going to hate me.'

'Kurt, he loves you… he could never hate you.' She was right; he was doing the right thing. He needed to get Blaine help.

Kurt suddenly felt a wash of anger fall over him, Sebastian had done this, he was making Blaine suffer and Kurt honestly could not have wanted to see someone just… not exist more than Sebastian.

Determined, Kurt gently manoeuvred himself so that he could get up off the couch without waking Blaine up to go over to his laptop, to look for numbers of psychiatrists.

Blaine was going to get better.

* * *

**Pleasee Review :)**

**Up next: Will Blaine go to get help? ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Okay, so here is chapter 8! _**

**_First of all. I just want to say wow. You guy's are amazing, since my last update on this i have had over 1,000 views, which was less than a week ago. Now i don't know about what the average is, but 1,000, to me is just so much more than i had ever expected :D so yeah, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this :) _**

**_So yeah, I hope you all like this chapter :D! I have not actually been to a psychiatrist myself so i am sorry if some of the infomartion is wrong or whatnot :)_******

* * *

The previous night, Blaine had not had any dreams or nightmares, just a peaceful night's sleep, so that was a good thing.

He had woken up the next morning in Kurt's bed, with Kurt lying next to him, keeping a hold of him. He had no idea how he had gotten there as he remembered falling asleep on the couch… not that he minded.

'Blaine… can… we need to talk,' Kurt said in a quiet voice, some time shortly after breakfast. Blaine nodded; he had a feeling of what this was going to be about, he had heard Kurt on the phone to some doctor earlier.

Kurt just looked at Blaine as if to say _'I have no idea where to start'_ and he understood why Kurt was looking at him like that, because what happened yesterday was completely sudden and unexpected, it just happened and Blaine still felt awful about being such a burden on Kurt; things were quickly spiralling out of control.

'Okay, I want to help you… I really do… but yesterday-'

'Kurt I'm sorry,' Blaine said cutting in. 'I'll just leave, you shouldn't have to do this.' He felt like crap for dragging Kurt into this, because that was exactly what he was doing, he was dragging Kurt down, dragging Kurt into something he didn't need to be in… it would be better if he just left…

'Blaine, no stop!' Kurt said placing his hands on Blaine's lap to keep him there. 'That's where you're wrong… what I was going to say was, I can't help you on my own,' and then Blaine remembered the doctor Kurt was talking to earlier. '…Icalledapsychiatrist' Kurt said quickly.

'Kurt! No, I-I…'

'Blaine, please just listen, after yesterday… seeing you like that _really_ scared me… I want to do everything I can to help you, I don't want to see you like that again.'

'And sending me to a shrink will do that?'

'Yes.' Blaine just stared at Kurt with an exasperated look on his face, struggling to find the words. 'He's called Dr Lynch.'

'You _booked_ an _appointment?_'

'No! I said that I would talk to you about it… I wasn't sure how you would feel about it, so I told him you would call him back.'

'Kurt, I am not going to see a shrink.'

Kurt closed his eyes and put his head in his hand for a few moments before shaking his head and looking back up straight into Blaine's eyes.

'Please, Blaine… you need to… he has messed you up…'

'Yes, but I'll get better by myself… I don't need Dr Finch-'

'Lynch.'

'Whatever, I don't need him Kurt, I have you.'

'I know… but Blaine, I had no idea how to react yesterday, I freaked out… what if that happens again, and it's much worse… I can't do this by myself.'

This hit Blaine. Kurt was right, what if that did happen on a much worse scale?…Now you mention it… what would happen if Kurt wasn't there next time… if Blaine went out by himself when it happened, Kurt couldn't help him all of the time…

He needed to do this.

'At least if not for me… do it for yourself, Blaine… you need this,' Kurt said stroking Blaine's arms in a soothing manner.

'Fine… I'll do it… I'll call him.'

Seeing Kurt's face relieved is what really done it for Blaine, he knew that he needed to do this, not only for himself, for the both of them… if they were going to work out… he had to do this properly. So Blaine called Dr Lynch and booked himself an appointment.

'He said one of his clients cancelled, so if I wanted to go down today at 4, that would be great,' Blaine said as he hung up the phone and put it on one of the kitchen benches.

'Great!... Do you want me to come with you?'

'Yeah… I don't think I could do it without you Kurt,' Blaine said, joining Kurt on the couch and settling into his arms.

'Okay… I'll drive us there alright?'

'Alright… thank you Kurt.'

'No problem… I would do anything to help you.'

'I know, and I'm sorry for snapping before, it was just hard to admit that I really do need help'

'And I am so proud of you for admitting it… that's half the battle.'

Blaine scoffed trying to hold back a laugh, a smile appearing on his face when Kurt said he was proud of him.

'I want you to be… proud of me that is,' Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and holding tightly. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, and of course I'm proud of you!' Kurt replied rubbing small circles onto the nape of Blaine's neck as he knew this comforted him.

Blaine lifted his head from Kurt's chest but still keeping his head close to Kurt. They stared at each other lovingly for a few seconds before they both started to move a little closer to each other, Blaine was now practically sitting on Kurt's lap.

They closed the gap that separated them and kissed. At first it was nothing too much, it was just two people telling each other how much they loved each other, as if they shared some sort of secret bond that only they knew about, the lightness of the kiss still managing to tell each other exactly what was needed.

Blaine, whose confidence had grown a little, decided to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, parting them, before anxiously allowing his tongue to enter Kurt's mouth, immediately finding his tongue, the kiss suddenly becoming needy, as if Blaine needed it as if the world was ending.

They broke apart a few minutes later and Kurt rested his head onto Blaine's as they shared small smiles between the two of them. Kurt was massaging Blaine's head by gently rubbing his fingers in his curls.

'I love you so much, Kurt Hummel.' The truth in Blaine's voice was scary, but Kurt knew this already, he knew Blaine loved him.

'I love you too, Blaine Anderson.' Kurt also returning the same amount of truth as Blaine had given, as it was true for Kurt too, he was in love with Blaine, and Kurt was sure that Blaine knew that.

Before long, it had turned 3:30, Kurt and Blaine had spent most of the morning and afternoon watching Disney movies. They had gotten through The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast and Cinderella, the two of them would share kisses throughout the movies… just because they could.

They got ready to go and see Dr Lynch. Blaine was scared, he had no idea of what to expect from today, what he would be asked…he figured out that he would probably have to tell Dr Lynch about what he had been through, so he was mentally preparing himself for that.

'It's going to be alright,' Kurt said standing in the doorframe, watching Blaine tousle his curls into some sort of order… hair gel had been long abandoned, but Kurt and Blaine both preferred it like this.

'I know,' Blaine replied, turning around to face his boyfriend. 'I'm just preparing myself.'

Kurt just smiled. 'C'mon, we better go.'

'Yeah, okay,' Blaine said as he put his shoes on, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door interlocking his hand with Kurt's.

.

The small room in which Blaine and Kurt had been told to go and wait in was quite daunting, it wasn't due to the fact that the room was drab or dreary, in fact it was quite the opposite, the thing that was daunting for Blaine was that this was a psychiatrist…a medical professional. Never in Blaine's 21 years of life did he ever think he would be in here, but never had he thought he would end up in a relationship like the one he had with Sebastian.

'Mr Anderson.' A man of about 5ft 11 came out, he had blonde hair that was far to bright to be natural and wore glasses. He was a bit older than Blaine, in his early 30's maybe.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and they walked together into the room the blonde man came out of, they both presumed that he was Dr Lynch, so they went in and sat down.

The room was like the waiting room, it was bright and optimistic, but Blaine still felt nervous. He had every right to be, this was a huge thing, especially for someone of 21.

'Okay so I'm Dr Lynch, it's great to meet you both,' he said holding his hand out in which he shook both Blaine and Kurt's hand.

'Mr Anderson, there really is no need to be too nervous, I'm not going to ask too many questions today, I usually spend the first session getting to know my clients and their situation, it seems to help.'

'Oh okay, and please… call me Blaine, Mr Anderson makes me sound old,' he said with a hint of a laugh.

'Very well, so, Blaine, tell me a bit about yourself first, what sort of stuff do you like to do?'

Blaine went bright red at this, he would say that he loved to sing and play the guitar and piano, but he hadn't done that in years… he couldn't.

'He sings,' Kurt said seeing Blaine wasn't answering, 'he also loves to play the piano and I swear he knows how to play _everything_ on the guitar.'

'Well yeah,' Blaine said being as modest as ever '…but I haven't been able to in years,' Blaine said nervously looking at the floor as he felt Kurt's hand give his a squeeze.

'Would you like to talk about it?' Dr Lynch asked sensing an opening to find out Blaine's story.

Blaine gave it thought… he guessed he would have to tell it sometime, and the quicker he could tell Dr Lynch about what happened with Sebastian, the quicker he could start to heal.

'Well… um, y'see…'

'In your own time Blaine, I'm not going to rush you; you don't have to talk about it today.'

'No! I want to, just give me a second.' Blaine was going to tell Dr Lynch one of the most vivid memories that he still had, but he was hesitant about telling it as he didn't want to worry Kurt by telling him. Apparently this showed on Blaine's faces Kurt squeezed his hand again, a little harder this time, causing Blaine to look at him

'You can do this, Blaine' Kurt said offering a smile, which Blaine returned of course, because how could he not ?

'Okay… well...' Blaine started telling them the story of how this whole thing started, how Sebastian had threatened to kill Kurt and that he had been trying to split them up. He told Dr Lynch about how Sebastian would beat him up, how he would assault him… even sexually most of the time. He told Dr Lynch about how on one occasion when Blaine refused to sleep with Sebastian, he had pulled out a knife and had threatened him with it. At this, he heard Kurt gasp in horror, he really didn't know the true extent of what had been happening. Blaine could feel himself reliving the stories he was telling, but he was in control, he had Kurt next to him, he was going to do this.

'Wow,' Dr Lynch said after Blaine had finished telling him his story, 'you've gone through quite a lot haven't you?' Blaine took this as a rhetoric question and just got himself together again as he was upset from sharing what had happened, feeling a little better that he had that out in the open. 'Are you having trouble sleeping or anything? I know that with past clients, people in a similar situation to yours usually have nightmares or halluc-'

'Hallucinations,' Blaine finished, 'Yeah I have those, I actually had one yesterday, it gave Kurt here a bit of a fright… he's the one who got me to come here.'

'Ah I see, well I can give you tablets to help you sleep… if you want.'

'Um… yeah… sure,' Blaine said and Dr Lynch filled out some paperwork, and then handed Blaine a prescription for the sleeping tablets.

'Well if you all done for today then I will see you same time next week?'

'Yeah, that sounds great.'

'Thank you,' Kurt said getting up to go and shake Dr Lynch's hand.

'No problem… My pleasure Mr Hummel.'

'Oh please… It's Kurt.'

'Very well.'

'Thank you,' Blaine said, also shaking Dr Lynch's hand as to which he just smiled.

'Keep him close, Blaine,' Dr Lynch said motioning towards Kurt who was picking up his satchel, '…I can tell that you love each other and that's something special… it can help with recovering… I can only do so much, it's the people like Kurt who _really_ help.'

'Yeah, thanks, he's been amazing so far,' Blaine smiled. 'I guess I'll be back next week then.'

'Yes, see you then, Blaine, Kurt,' he nodded in acknowledgment as the two of them walked out of the room, once again with their fingers intertwined.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's chapter 9! :)**

**I still can't get over the response on this, the view count is just crazy, so once again, I am forever thankful to you all! :)**

**I felt like having a very fluff filled chapter as things are going to get dramatic in a few chapter's time... just a head's up :)!**

**So, yeah... enjoy! **

* * *

About 2 weeks after Blaine's initial meeting with his psychiatrist, thing's had been getting better,_ a lot_ better.

Blaine had stopped having nightmares. He hadn't had a panic attack since the one he had at the mall, and he still had Kurt, which was just the icing on top of the cake.

Blaine was singing again, yeah okay, maybe it was only in showers, but the fact was that he was finding his passion again, doing what he vividly remembered that he enjoyed as being part of The Warblers. He was finding himself again, slowly but surely.

It was a Saturday which meant that Kurt and Rachel both had work until four; Kurt was currently in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the three of them.

'Are you sure you don't want to come? It'll be fun.' Kurt asked Blaine again for the 20th time that morning.

'I'm sure…I'll probably just get in the way.'

'For the thousandth time, Blaine, you wont' Kurt had to think of a new strategy, he didn't want blaine to be in the house by himself for hours 'Pleasee' he said flattering his eyelashes at Blaine and wrapped his arms around his neck.

'Oh for god sake,' Blaine laughed 'how can I say no to that? Rach…have you seen him?'

'And we used to call you the puppy.'

'You what?'

'Yeah, Kurt used to call you his cute little ador-'

'Rachel!' Kurt snapped a scarlet red blush rising from his neck to his face 'Shall we not.'

'Sorry.' she said laughing turning her attention back to the TV.

'Okay, so you're coming?'

Taking a few seconds to pause for dramatic effect Blaine rolled his eyes before saying 'Yes! Fine' he smiled.

'Great! It'll be fun, I promise' Kurt grinned.

'Please smile like that all the time' Blaine said dreamily.

'Well…with you around, I have been smiling a lot more.' The two of them shared a quick kiss before being interrupted by Ms Berry.

'While I think this is all lovely and rather romantic, I believe we have work to be attending.' Causing both men to groan and pull apart.

They had decided to walk to the theatre as it was now mid-spring and the weather was very beautiful, not too hot not too cold, just perfect, the breeze gently caressing Blaine's face and it filled him with contentment, spring was definitely his favourite season.

As the walked, Kurt and Blaine had their finger intertwined, kurt subconsciously rubbing circles to Blaine's hand, this had become a natural thing for them now, it was Kurt's little was of always comforting Blaine, and Blaine appreciated the loving gesture.

Now, inside the theatre, Blaine was blown away, yes, it was small compared to the rest, but it was still breath taking, he had always wanted to perform in one, maybe one day he could. Blaine had to fix himself of his previous life before thinking of things like that.

Kurt introduced Blaine to some of the other people that worked there, Blaine being a bit hesitant at first, but once they started to paint yet _more_ backdrops, he soon became himself, laughing and joking around with everyone.

Blaine was currently painting a part of some tower that was going to be used for a school production of Snow white.

He looked up and saw Kurt not too far away, so he smiled at him, in which, he got in return, he decided to go and talk to Kurt, he had an idea…

'Hey Kurt!' Blaine said as he walked over too him, his paint brush hidden behind his back, he waited till Kurt had turned around and flicked his paint brush so that a few spot's of black paint had landed on Kurt's face, which just mad him look adorable.

'BLAINE ANDERSON! YOU'RE LUCKY I AM NOT WEARING MARK JACOBS!' Kurt said his mouth hung open in shock, but he wasn't mad, he was happy Blaine was having fun, it reminded him of the old Blaine he used to know, the furniture climbing, selfless, puppy that he was.

Kurt responded by flicking his paint brush at Blaine causing sprinkles of neon pink paint to land on Blaine's face

'Pink suite's you, Blaine.' And before you knew it, they were chasing each other around the room flicking paint at each other, until they looked like rainbow covered cheetahs.

On their way home (after washing the majority of the pain off their faces) kurt's phone srated to go off.

'Hello?...Hey Amelia!...ooo, get you…no…yes!, that's not a problem…yes I'm sure…okay…about 7? Yeah that's good for me…okay, bye.' He said hanging up, Blaine thought it sounded funny having only heard one side of the conversation.

'That was my neighbour, Amelia…she's going out on a date tonight so she wants me to look after her son, Tyler…that okay with you?'

'Yes! Of course…I love kids'

'Great, oh and don't worry, he's one of the good ones, so it will be fine.'

7pm came around a lot sooner than expected, not that anyone minded, Rachel had gone out for the night with some friends, so once again leaving just Kurt and Blaine in the apartment, but of course they would be joined by Tyler at any moment.

_*Knock Knock*_

'I'll get it!' Kurt called out, and headed to the door, Blaine following.

'KURT!' a little boy who had blonde hair launched himself at Kurt flinging his small arms around Kurt as he picked him up. _So that was Tyler…adorable. _Blaine smiled seeing how naturally Kurt was holding the young boy.

'Blaine this is Amelia.' Kurt said gesturing towards the petite woman who was around the same age as Kurt and Blaine, maybe a little older 'Amelia…Blaine.'

'Hey.' Blaine said standing awkwardly not really knowing what to do-

'Hey!' Amelia said sounding very cheery, pulling Blaine straight into a hug 'Nice to finally put a face to the name…sorry, I don't do awkward meetings so a hug is usually the best option.'

_Face to name? What?_

'Kurt's told me all about you…don't worry, good things.'

'I'm sure he has.' Blaine said smiling at her, he decided that Amelia was a nice person, she seemed friendly.

'Well, I better be going, hot date and all.' she laughed 'I will see you later little monster.' Amelia said kissing her son goodbye 'Be good for Uncle Kurt, okay?'

'Yes momma.' Tyler replied, obviously embarrassed by his mom.

'I'll be back at around half 10, see you later, Kurt…Blaine.'

'By Amelia.' Kurt called as she had now left. 'Soooo Tyler, what would you like too eat?'

'PIZZA! Your pizza is the best Kurt!'

'Okay, I'll go and make it, why don't you go and talk to Blaine?'

'Okay.' the little boy made his way over to Blaine, he really wasn't a shy kid, but not obnoxious 'Hi Blaine, Kurt told me to come and talk to you.' Tyler said reaching Blaine.

'Okay…what do you want to talk about? I hope you like Star Wars.'

'You bet! Kurt keeps some of my Star Wars toy here, do you want to go and play with them?'

'Sure!' Blaine said and Tyler lead them to the stash of toys.

'So Tyler,' Blaine said as he was currently playing with a Luke Skywalker figure. 'How old are you?'

'I'll be seven soon!'

'Oh wow, that's big right?'

'Yeah!'

Blaine really liked this kid, for one, he was just adorable, two, he also had dark curly hair, meaning impending awesomeness and third, THE KID LOVED STAR WARS!

'KURTIE!' Tyler yelled dropping his Yoda figurine to the floor and running to go and give Kurt yet another hug.

'Hey Tyler! I just came to tell you two kids that Pizza is ready'

Tyler started to giggle 'Kurt called Blaine a kid…he's to big to be a kid.'

'See I don't know Tyler, I mean look, he's pretty short...' Kurt joked.

'Hey!' Blaine said lightly hitting Kurt's arm.

'I'm sorry.' Kurt winked and walked back off to the Kitchen, with Tyler and Blaine following, they sat down on the couch, and ticked in to their Pizza.

'Oh my gosh! Kurt, this is amazing' Blaine said taking a bit of the delicious pizza.

'Oh it's nothing...'

'Kurt says he's going to teach me how to make it when I'm biggerer' Blaine had to laugh at Tyler's vocabulary, a true six year old.

'Much bigger.' Kurt clarified, laughing

After they had eaten their Pizza, Blaine took their plates and cups to the kitchen to wash them. He filled up the sink with hot water and added some washing up liquid, secretly loving the bubbles, Blaine love bubbles; suddenly Blaine felt a pair of hand's cover up his eyes.

'What th-'

'Guess who?' Kurt said even though he knew that Blaine knew it was him, so he turned Blaine around to face him.

'What do you want?' Blaine said jokingly.

'To do this.' Kurt said before placing his lips onto Blaine's for a chaste kiss, that startled Blaine Kurt pulled out, still with his hand on Blaine's face, as they both gave each other a smouldering? Oh, yep, that was a smouldering look Blaine was giving Kurt, which he happily returned.

Tyler, ruining the moment, had began to giggled again 'KURT KISSED BLAINE, KURT KISSED BLAINE, KURT KISSED BLAINE!' he chanted skipping around the living room.

'Oh yeah?' Kurt said deciding to play along with Tyler for a bit.

'Yeah! You can get cootie's from kissing, Kurt!'

'Is that so?' Kurt said so that Blaine would be able to pick up what Kurt was planning. 'Did you know that, Blaine, you can get cootie's from kissing?' moving his eyes to tell Blaine to walk closer to Tyler.

'Oh yeah, and I heard they aren't very nice to have...' Blaine said moving to the left side of Tyler, and Kurt to the right.

When they got close enough they both crouched down and placed the most ridiculous kiss on each of Tyler's cheeks, really exaggerating the noise causing the younger boy to swat at them making them move.

'EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!' he yelled 'YOU GAVE ME COOTIE'S!'

As to which all three of them laughed it off until Tyler let out a huge yawn.

'Tired little man?' Blaine asked and Tyler nodded, he did look exhausted 'Do you want to go for a nap before you mom get's home?'

'Yeah' he replied so Blaine picked the boy up and carried him through to their room and placed him on the bed 'Blainey?'

'Yeah, Tyler?'

'Tell me a story.'

Now Blaine could not refuse, he enjoyed English at school, and had gotten good marks for his creative writing, so telling stories he could do.

'Okay so once upon a time, there were two princes…One called…'

'Blaine!'

'Okay, one called Blaine, and the other one called…'

'Kurt' _excellet _Blaine though to himself, he was trying to avoid using their names, but since Tyler had came up with them himself, who was Blaine to deny that.

'Okay…so once up a time, there were two Princes, One called Blaine, and the other one called Kurt, now, they were best friends, so one day, they went out into the forrest to…play…'

'Where they playing hide and seek?' Tyler asked interested by the story.

'Yeah...sure, Hide and seek…so they played hide and seek and then Blaine was hiding from Kurt not too far away, but he was well hidden, and then all of a sudden…Blaine felt someone tap him on his shoulder so he turned around...'

Tyler gasped, really interested in the story.

'Is it a baddy, Blaine? This is usually where the baddy comes in.'

Blaine couldn't believe the irony of the moment, but he continued the story anyway

'So Prince Blaine turned around and came face to face with an evil bad guy, who snatched Blaine away and took him to a tower.'

'B…But what about Prince Kurt?'

'Well by now, Prince Kurt had been searching for Prince Blaine for hours but hadn't found him, so Kurt became very, very upset, that he couldn't find his best friend, as did prince Blaine who had been locked in the tower and the bad man who took him away wasn't nice to Blaine at all.'

'Does Kurt save him?'

'Hold on, hold on…I'm getting to that part,' Blaine laughed. 'So one day, Prince Kurt was out in the Forrest, he was still sad that he couldn't find Blaine, until one day, kurt found a note that was tied to one of the tree's'

'Was it Blaine?'

'It was, so Kurt opened the note and read it 'Im in the big tower, save me.' That was all it read, so Kurt jumped on his horse and sped off the the tallest tower in the Forrest, when he got there, he ran up the stairs of the tower and came across the evil wizard, so Kurt fought him.'

'DID HE WIN?'

'Yes! Kurt beat the wizard, so he ran to the door of the tower room and knocked it down, finding Blaine, who had been crying because he had missed Kurt so, so much.'

'Does Kurt save him?'

'Yeah, Kurt ran into the tower room and rescued Blaine from the evil wizard.'

'Yey!'

'And they all lived happily ever after.' Blaine said finishing off and saw that Tyler had yawned again 'G'night buddy'

'Night, Blainey' Tyler said settling down to Sleep, Blaine turned around to find Kurt in the doorway.

'Nice story.' Kurt admired as Blaine spotted him.

'Thanks.' Blaine said with a half smile.

'You're so good with kids…you're going to make an amazing father one day.'

'Thanks, You're going to be so much better than me though.'

'Are you kidding? I suck…your amazing, especially your stories, they are amazing…especially that one…' Kurt said squeezing Blaine shoulder as they walked out of the room and sat on the couch cuddled up, sharing small kisses and whispering sweet nothing's to each other.

Ten-Thirty came around before they knew it, Amelia was back from her date to pick Tyler up.

'So how did it go?' Kurt asked her as Blaine went to go and fetch a sleeping Tyler.

'Oh yeah, It was great! He's amazing; I had an awesome night…How was Tyler? Was he a good boy?'

'Of course he was.' Blaine said coming out of the room with Tyler lying in his arms. 'He fell asleep about an hour ago.'

'Oh good.' She said taking her son from Blaine 'Well thanks for babysitting…'

'Not a problem' Kurt said.

'Goodnight boys.'

'Night Amelia' they said in unison and closed the door before deciding that they were exhausted them selves and going to bed and falling asleep wrapped up in each other.

* * *

**Please Review :D i love you all! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heyy. Okay, I know, I know! I'm sorry! I just have not had time to update, I hope you can all forgive me? :)**

**Okay, so this chapter sort of goes... fluff, fluff, more fluff. ANGSTANGSTANGST :) YIP.**

**Anyways, i just want to say thank you too you all for sticking with me on this. I am sorry if the spelling is not 100%, i am betaing this myself so i apologise :)**

**anywhooommmm, with out further ado...**

* * *

The previous day Blaine had asked Kurt if he would like to go out on a proper date. With working and going to see Dr Lynch all the time meant that Kurt and Blaine had barley anytime to themselves these days, hence why Blaine asked Kurt out on a date.

Which of course Kurt said yes too.

Blaine had been planning it all week; he needed it to be absolutely perfect.

Kurt had been excited about it all week, he had even gone out with Rachel to get the _absolute_ perfect outfit, Blaine had told him to dress formally, so formal is what Kurt went with.

He was now getting ready for their date; he had on a dark grey tailored suit that fit him to absolute perfection, and was exactly the way Kurt had imagined it, He had on a plain white shirt and a bale blue tie to fit it all in, the dark grey and pale blue matching his eye colour precisely. Over the year's, Kurt's fashion had changed, well not changed so to speak…toned down, still managing to be fashion perfect Kurt without being overly flamboyant.

He was so excited about it, he had never been on a _real_ date before, not unless you count bowling. He and Blaine used to go all the time, but could you really call something you did all the time a date, I mean, there were coffee dates…oh god... Kurt needed to just chill for a second, he took a couple of deep breaths before fixing his hair, which within 10 minutes (a new personal record), had it styled to perfection.

Kurt came out of Rachel's room as Blaine was getting ready in their room and waited patiently for Blaine to finish…whatever he was doing.

Kurt sat waiting going through different scenarios of what their date would entail, a meal was inevitable as Blaine had told him at least that, and the fact that they were leaving in like 15 minutes and still hadn't eaten, kind of told him that. It was just where would they be eating, Kurt knew it would be somewhere nice, Blaine had impeccable taste.

A cough came from the direction of the bedroom and Kurt snapped his head around to look up and seeing Blaine standing there with a grin on his face that made Kurt heart do little back flips.

Kurt stood up and returned the grin, he was taken a back by how…handsome Blaine looked, how beautiful he was, I mean he always did look beautiful, but Kurt spotted something in Blaine tonight, he wasn't sure how to describe it other than he was absolutely glowing.

He was wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt that had black button's to match, he was also wearing a gold coloured bow tie, but somehow Blaine managed to pull it off, it wasn't flamboyantly gold, it was…Kurt looked up at Blaine in the eyes…_that's it!_ The gold matched the golden flickers in Blaine's eyes. His hair had hair gel through it, but it wasn't moulded to his head like it used to be, it was coiffed, but not the way Kurt does his, it was just very…Blaine.

'Hey,' Blaine breathed out in the silence that had fallen between them 'you look…beautiful.' he said walking towards Kurt.

'Thank you, you look amazing!'

'Not as amazing as you do.'

'You really do look amazing though, Blaine, your glowing.' Kurt decided to tell him ', It's good to see you like this again.'

'I'm just glad to have you.' Blaine said and he placed a long passionate kiss on Kurt's before pulling away, leaving his hand on the nape of Kurt's neck and slowly playing with his hair, being careful to to mess it up 'We better go, the cab will be here.'

'You're right.' Kurt placed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips 'C'mon.' he said leading them both out of the apartment, to the waiting cab.

Turn's out Kurt is pretty good at guessing, well kind of, his prediction that the restaurant that they went to would be amazing had been 100% true, they had went to some real fancy Italian restaurant were the both decided to load up on food, which Kurt never normally did, but tonight they did. They ordered Bruschetta for starter's and for mean meal, Blaine had ordered the Carbonara and Kurt, wanting to hear Blaine speak Italian as he remembered how fluent he was in it, decided to pick a a real Italian sounding meal, finally settling on some sort of risotto dish, which turned out to be _delicious _and the finishing it all off with good old fashioned chocolate cake, because, hey, why not?

After the meal, Kurt and Blaine had got into another cab, Blaine leaning forward to tell the cab driver their destination

'Hey, will you please put this on for me, Kurt?' Blaine said pulling out a scarf that Kurt recognised and wait…no.

'Is that my Alexander McQueen scarf?'

'Um…shit…sorry' Blaine was flustered.

'It's okay, I'll do it'

'Yey! Good, c'mere.' Blaine said as Kurt moved towards him so he had his back to Blaine as he tied the scarf around Kurt's eyes and the next coherent thing Kurt could remember was feeling Blaine's lips gently on the back of his neck sending little shot's through him, until he felt the cab stop, heard Blaine paying the cabby and then he felt himself being helped out of the cab.

'Blaine, can you just tell me where we are?'

'Just a few more step's…there…' Blaine said placing Kurt in one spot, before removing the scarf from around his eyes.

Kurt's eyes flickered open and the first thing he was was the black and green contrast, and then the two witches, and then finally, the word's 'Wicked' in which, something Kurt knew all too well.

Blaine had taken him to Broadway to see Wicked.

'OH MY GOSH!'

'I thought that might be your reaction' Blaine smirked

'OH my GOSH, Blaine, thank you…I can't…ohmygod!' Kurt was so thankful.

'Shall we go in?' Blaine said after Kurt had almost squeezed him to death.

'Yes!'

And do that's what they did, they laughed, shared tears and san along to every single song, Kurt's personal favourites being Defying Gravity (obviously) Dancing Through Life, and As long as your mine, Kurt and Blaine singing the latter to each other.

To sum the whole night up, it had been absolutely magical.

'I though we could walk home? Is that okay?' Blaine said as they walked out of the theatre.

'Yeah, why not.' Kurt chimed taking a hold of Blaine's hand as the started to head home, the walk only taking about half an hour and it was a beautiful night.

'So…did you enjoy yourself?'

'Okay, I am going to use one of your phrases here…'is the sky blue?''

'Alright, I take that as a yes?'

'You're taking that as a this-night-was-absolutely-perfect-your-perfect-thank-you.'

'I'm glad you had fun.' Blaine smiled.

'I love you.'

'I love you too, Kurt.'

When they finally reached Kurt's apartment again, they were absolutely exhausted. Blaine because it was late and Kurt because he had gotten himself so hyper, that he tired himself out. They literally collapsed in bed as the lay there looking at each other and sharing kisses in the afterglow of a perfect night.

* * *

The next day, Blaine was woken up by small kisses on his lips, to which his eyelashes fluttered opened to be looking at Kurt.

'Mm, if I get to wake up like this every morning, I am so taking you to go and see Wicked every night.'

'Don't tempt me.' Kurt said nuzzling into Blaine's bare chest just laying there for a few minutes before deciding to get up.

'Darn it.' Kurt said as he was raiding through the kitchen cupboards.

'What's wrong, baby?' Kurt smiled at the endearment, and then realising that Blaine had asked him something.

'Oh...um, we have no flour and I wanted to make pancakes...'

'Oh okay…I'll just nip down to the store okay? I won't be long.'

'Thank you.' Kurt said giving him a kiss on the cheek 'Love you.'

'Love you too.'

As Blaine arrived at the store, he headed straight to the aisle were the flour was, he was about to pick a bag off the shelf before he heard an all to familiar voice, they completely turned Blaine's amazing mood, upside down, It can't be...

'Hey Blaine.' the cold, chilled voice sounded almost genuine but Blaine knew that It wasn't, it never was.

'Sebastian.' Blaine said grabbing the bag of flour and walking straight past him, it took all of Blaine's will power to not break down a cry right then, but the counselling sessions had been helping him to deal with this, he could do it. He continued to just ignore him as he made his was to one of the check-out's, before he could even exit the aisle he felt Sebastian's rough hand on his wrist and Blaine flinched and was stunned in his place.

'Blaine please…just please hear me out.'

'Hear you out! Sebastian, you beat me senseless, you manipulated me…you _raped _me Sebastian.' Blaine whispered the last part not wanting to cause a scene.

'Look, I'm sorry, please…I can explain,'

'No, Sebastian.'

'Blaine look at me.' Sebastian's voice sounded hurt, and Blaine was obviously caught off guard by this. He looked at the younger man in the eyes for the first time properly since he left, he winced internally at this, it brung back bad memories. 'I'm sorry okay…I regret what I did to you. I over reacted…I never should have treated you…or Kurt that way...' and for once in Blaine's life, Sebastian was crying, full on crying, but Blaine still didn't say anything to him, how could he? There was only so many way's you can tell someone to get lost.

'I'm not buying it Sebastian…I've moved on, in fact, thing are so much better without you in my life. And as for Kurt?…don't _ever_ expect me or him to forgive you, I can't do that, not after what you did.' he said snapping his hand free of Sebastian's grip

'Blaine please, just…come back…I'll change…I promise' There was something about his voice that honestly sounded so genuine; that it was confusing Blaine, was he serious?

He couldn't be…this was Sebastian…he had no heart…

'Goodbye Sebastian.' Blaine said quickly running to go and pay for the flour and running all the way back to Kurt's apartment.

He ran up the stairs, opened the door, slamming it behind him and sinking down against it, curling up into a ball and letting out the tears that had been forming since he heard Sebastian's voice in the store.

'Blaine is that you- Oh my god…Blaine' Kurt said running over to where his boyfriend was and instantly pulling him into a cuddle.

It took Blaine a few moment's to calm down, Kurt knew that Blaine would tell him eventually, counselling had helped Blaine with that

'H-he w-w-was-s-s there-e' Blaine said through struggled breath and tears, and Kurt knew who he meant.

Sebastian.

'What did he do Blaine?'

'He said...he…said…he was s-sorry'

'But you didn't believe him, right?' and the few seconds of silence was enough for Kurt to want to pass out. 'You did…didn't you!' he said not believing that Blaine had even hesitated, and the nod of Blaine's head was enough for Kurt to flip 'BLAINE! He _raped_ you.'

'And don't I know it Kurt?…I have to live with it every day!'

'Blaine, I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean-'

'And to answer your question…I only believe him for a second…he wanted me to go back with him and I told him no then I left, and now I'm here.'

Blaine continued to tell Kurt what Sebastian had said too him, how he was sorry, to him and to Kurt… and Kurt could tell that there was something wrong… after they had talked about it and had the pancakes, Blaine had remained silent…not saying a word…he was pale and that golden glint had gone from his eyes and were dull again

Kurt wanted to slap Blaine for doing this, he was shutting off from everyone again, it maddened Kurt that Blaine was being to childish about it, but Kurt couldn't blame Blaine for this, it was going to take a long time for Blaine to get over this.

They were back to square one, what they were like the day Kurt had bumped into Blaine that day, it was like seeing a ghost.

_Stop it. _Kurt though to himself, this wasn't Blaine's fault, Kurt had no idea on what must be going through, had no idea how he felt, how he was coping, Blaine just looked numb, a vacant expression on his face, like he had seen a ghost.

Kurt heart really tugged for the sight of Blaine being so helpless, so vulnerable, he just had to stick this through, Kurt had let Blaine know that if he wanted to talk, he was there.

Kurt would just wait for Blaine, till he was comfortable again.

Today had definitely been a huge step backwards for the both of them.

* * *

**Dammit****. One day they will be happy ;) mwhaha. okay so please don't hate me. **

**Reviews are so welcome. :D**


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I'm sorry! My updating has been dreadful. I have no excuses, i'm rubbish. **_

_**Anyway, i do have another chapter, so i hope it is enjoyed :) **_

_**I own nothing... *sighs* **_

* * *

It had been a week since Blaine's encounter with Sebastian, he had felt numb since. He thought he was over him, but he had never expected that from Sebastian…those two words still circling around in Blaine's mind '_I'm sorry.'_

Had Sebastian been serious? Probably not. It was probably just one of his sick ways of once again, getting into Blaine's head…he seemed to be good at that.

Blaine had tried so much to not let it get to him, he really did, but it had really turned everything upside down, knocked the confident person he had become sideways completely and with out even realising he was doing it, he was shutting everyone off. Blaine still couldn't decide what he felt…okay yeah, he was scared, angry, confused, but everything was just so messed up.

Luckily Blaine had a meeting with Dr Lynch today and he knew that he would probably help him to be able to open himself up again. He would open up to Kurt, but that would mean making him upset, and Blaine did not want to do that…ever.

He got up really early and made his way to the bathroom to have a shower. As the water was rushing all over him, it made him feel slightly better. He had been tense all night and could hardly sleep. The only time he did was when Kurt had rolled over and held him to allow Blaine to get some sleep, which even though it was only a small gesture; it was a big thing for Blaine.

'Morning.' Kurt muffled into the pillow, sleep obviously still having control of him.

'Hey' Blaine sighed, he didn't mean too…god this was really affecting him more that he had though

They sat there for a few more minutes just not knowing what to say to each other. Blaine wanted to just tell Kurt everything, how scared he was, how he was confused by Sebastian and that he thought maybe he actually was sorry, but then he would have to tell Kurt that no, this didn't mean that he would forgive him, he never would, but he knew what Kurt could get like. What's more is he didn't want to worry Kurt at all by telling him that seeing Sebastian had knocked him back, yes, he had cried about it and Kurt probably already knew that, but Blaine really didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit that Sebastian had gotten the better of him, that he was still managing to get under his skin.

'Do you need me to come to counselling today?' Kurt hinted that he wanted to go, but not sounding too forceful.

Of course Blaine wanted Kurt with him. He needed Kurt, even Dr Lynch had told him that, but he really needed to get this off his chest. It wasn't that Kurt was going to stop him, Blaine knew that it was just deep down he knew that if he went with him today, Blaine would hold back on certain details about how he felt and more about his relationship with his ex, and that would defiantly upset Kurt, not that he hadn't been amazing either, Kurt was being fantastic, Blaine couldn't think of a greater person to help him, it was just…not today.

'I-um, I actually want to go by…myself. Don't take it the wrong way, it's just…I think that that's would be best…just for today?' Blaine stuttered unsure of how Kurt would react.

'Blaine, that's fine…I get it, completely, okay?' Kurt smiled at Blaine.

'You're not mad, are you?'

'No, not at all…I want what's best for you, Blaine, and if going to your session alone today will help, then by all means do that, but I am always here if you need me to be, okay?'

'Thank you. Have I told you that you're amazing?' Blaine beamed at his boyfriend.

'I believe you have in the past, yes,' Kurt teased. 'but not today, no.'

'Well I'll tell you again…You're amazing.'

'Thank you, you're pretty amazing yourself y'know…more that you'll ever know.' Kurt commented as to which, Blaine just scoffed and got out of bed, going to get ready for his appointment.

* * *

'Now promise if you need _anything_ or change your mind about me not coming, call me okay.' Kurt fussed over Blaine as he was about to leave, Blaine found this adorable to see that Kurt cared so much for him, heck, that someone would actually bother to fuss over him.

'I will,' Kurt raised his eyebrows as a warning. 'I promise.'

'You better.' Kurt joked.

'I love you.'

'I love you too' Kurt replied giving Blaine a kiss that probably lasted a little too long and deepened ever so slightly, but hey, no one was complaining.

* * *

'So Blaine, I just wanted to ask you, how have thing's been since last week? Any better? Any worse?' Dr Lynch queried. He had given Blaine a funny look today, and Blaine knew it wasn't because he had forgotten to put pants on this morning or anything; it was because he was alone, Kurt wasn't there.

Ok, that was a tough question for 10:30am, especially since Blaine had to rush a coffee from Starbucks on his way here and the caffeine hadn't kicked in yet.

'I, okay,' Blaine begun. 'so, like you already know, things had been going amazing. I was starting to handle things, like deal with them better.' Dr Lynch gave him a puzzled look 'What?' Blaine said suddenly beginning to feel paranoid.

'It's just I couldn't help but notice you're using past terms again, like 'Had been.' and such…do you want to talk about it?'

'I ran into him…I was at the store just picking up some stuff for mine and Kurt's breakfast, and then he was just there…'

'Okay, did Mr Smyth say anything to you?' Blaine winced hearing the name; it panicked him for some reason.

'Yeah, he did.' Blaine coughed nervously to clear his throat, mainly to stop him self from breaking down, if Blaine had learnt anything from Kurt and these sessions, then it was that he could do this, he trusted Dr Lynch (and of course, Kurt) and he would do this, he could do it.

'He um, apologized actually,' Blaine scoffed. 'he said that he pretty much hated himself for what he done, and that he wanted to make it up to me.' he looked up at Dr Lynch who had urged him to continue 'Wanna know the worst part of it?…I believed him, yeah, it was just for a second, but I did, and then I then I realised that it was all just some huge mind fuck and I broke down.'

'Did you talk to Kurt about it?'

'Of course, I felt awful though, it was just that I actually believed him, I felt like I was letting Kurt down, but he was totally understanding about it, so turned out I didn't need to be scared by that.' Blaine bit his lip, suddenly remembering that Sebastian had told him it wasn't over.

'You okay there Blaine?' Blaine snapped himself out of his thought's and turned pale.

'Yeah, I..um…'

'Blaine, you know that I am never going to force you to talk about stuff you don't want too, it's not how I deal with my patient's, but it really does help…'

'…He told me that it wasn't over, this vendetta he has. I'm petrified, I try and act like I'm okay, y'know for Kurt's sake, but it's hard, I mean don't get me wrong, I tell him everything that goes on, it's just, I only let myself go so far with details and things because I don't want him to worry so much.'

'He'll just be concerned; he cares about you Blaine, but really, I do recommend telling him exactly how you feel...I know it's hard for you to listen to this but you have to accept that people care for you. Kurt may not like what you tell him, but at least your telling him, and then you can work on it together, right?'

'I know,' Blaine said signing and shaking his head. 'I'm just used to bottling it all up…Kurt is the best thing that ever happened to me.'

'And now I feel like a couple's therapist.' Dr Lynch and Blaine laughed at this, releasing some of Blaine tension.

The rest of the session Dr Lynch had given Blaine some more advice about how to help deal with the stress, which turned out to be really simple. They had talked about Blaine's passions, which lead onto music, then singing, therefore coming up with singing to help get through this, it was completely foreign to Blaine, he hadn't sung properly in years, but he was going to try everything he could, not only for himself but for Kurt too, Kurt didn't think Blaine could see it, but he knew that it was affecting Kurt just as much as it was him.

* * *

Blaine walked through the door of the apartment he was calling home, he had a good day of counselling and was keen to tell Kurt exactly how it went, Kurt automatically getting up to go and give him a kiss at the door as they walked into the living room.

'Oh hey, Rachel!' Blaine said cheerily upon seeing that she was actually in. She had been really busy with work and they didn't get to see each other a lot, which sucked because she was, at the minute, the only person, apart from Kurt, who knew about everything and Blaine felt comfortable talking to her about…stuff.

'Hey Blaine.' She said as the two love birds sat on the sofa. 'How was counselling today then?'

'It was good, Dr Lynch is really nice, it feels as though he's more like a friend, y'know.'

'What did you talk about with him today?' Kurt questioned curious to find out.

'I…okay…' Blaine said becoming serious.

'Blaine, if you don't want to…'

'No! I do…that's actually what I was talking about him about today.' He glanced over to Rachel who seemed to get that he just wanted to speak to Kurt, so she was now pre occupied with whatever was on the TV. 'I've been holding back, what I'm feeling…about all of this, yeah, y'know I'm upset by seeing him again…b-but, there's something I have to tell you, Kurt'

Kurt just half smiled, it wasn't a smile that showed he was worried that what Blaine told him would hurt; it was to show Blaine that he would wait for him to tell him…until he was comfortable; he knew this was a big thing for Blaine.

'He, um…told me that this wasn't over…I don't even know what that mean's, Kurt, but it scared me to hell, you should have seen the look on his face, he's dangerous, Kurt, I don't know what he's going to do.' and with that Blaine broke down again, hiding his face in Kurt's neck as the tears fell.

'Hey, baby…it's okay…I'm here, he's not going to touch you, remember?'

Blaine sniffed and demanded himself to stop crying, he was so done with this.

'I know, but I'm just so mad with myself. How I let him get under my skin. Kurt, I hate myself for it, I hate that even though I'm not with him any more, he's still coming between us.'

None of them were sure when it had happened, but apparently Rachel had got up to go to the kitchen, bring in a large tub of ice cream, Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough, and had brought in three spoon's for them, and was now sitting on the floor in front of the couch handing them the spoons.

'Disney movie night?' she offered knowing that her two favourite boys (after Finn, of course) wouldn't refuse.

* * *

The movie night had cheered Blaine up, well, while they were watching Hercules and The Little Mermaid it had took his mind off it, but now that he was lying in bed trying to sleep, he couldn't take his mind of it, he still felt like shit.

'Blaine, Shhh, its okay.' Kurt said turning over and wrapping Blaine up in his arms. Blaine hadn't been crying, but he had been tossing and turning all night.

'Thanks, Kurt…you have no idea how much you've helped me.' Blaine said getting comfy against Kurt.

'Blaine, you've done this all by yourself…take credit for your own work sometimes…you're so brave.' Blaine scoffed at this.

'Nah I'm not.'

'Blaine Anderson yes you are, you are the bravest person I know, and I'm not letting you tell me other wise' Blaine just smiled at Kurt and pulled the duvet up around them more, making it more cosy and comfortable.

'He told me that maybe If were to start singing again, it would help…Dr Lynch that is.'

'Why didn't we think of that before? That's an amazing idea Blaine!'

'I don't know though, I mean I love singing, but …it's been so long…'

'Wanna know something that the most amazing person ever told me once?' Blaine nodded 'never give up hope, ever…I would hate for your voice to be silenced, Blaine.'

'Oh, Kurt' Blaine was speechless; he remembered telling Kurt that at McKinley years ago. 'I'm nervous though.'

'Well of course you are…but it's one of your passion's right? So why not.'

'I-I can't…not yet.'

'Okay.' Kurt said stroking the pads of his tubs across Blaine's cheek smiling softly

'Kurt?'

'Yeah'

'Would you sing for me?'

'Right now?'

'Mhum'

'Alright…um, sure'

Kurt began to sing a song that he felt was appropriate, knowing instantly the song that suited his and Blaine's situation very well

_Some people fight, some people fall,_

_Other's pretend…they don't care at all._

Kurt could see that Blaine smiling at him and he looked like he was going to cry, he tightened his grip around his boyfriend and continued to sing softly into his ear.

_If you wanna fight, I'll stand right beside you._

_The day that you fall, I'll be right behind you._

_To pick up the pieces_

_If you don't believe me_

_Then just look into my eyes _

'_Cause the heart never lies_

Blaine had never heard Kurt's voice so sincere and raw before, he was used to Kurt singing show tunes, which he loved, but this was just amazing, showing how talented his boyfriend was and showing of his countertenor voice.

'That was beautiful' Blaine said happy tears sliding down his face.

'Anything for you, Blaine…Goodnight, I love you.'

'I love you too Kurt.'

Blaine said making a mental note of the song Kurt had just sung, before the two of them finally closed there eyes and fell asleep.

Something that night had changed for the both of them, it felt like things were definitely going to get better for them; it had been a pivotal night.

* * *

_**Song used: 'Heart never lies' By Mcfly. It is an absolutely amazing song. It makes me cry everytime i hear it, especially live. It seemed like the perfect song for this, so yeah... i'm using it, although i don't own that either :/ **_

_**Please review! :)**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N: ...Hi. *Hides from angry mob and pitchforks* **_

_**I know, i'm awful. But summer had just been so busy and i have not found the time to write, but fear not, i go back to school soon and i will get back into my usual routine :D **_

_**Here's the next chapter, i dunno, it seems a little... off, i dunno? :) **_

_**Love you all! & enjoy! **_

* * *

Kurt headed out to work on Tuesday morning. It was late April in New York and it was Kurt's favourite season. Spring. The smells, the colours and just everything about it made Kurt happy.

Blaine had an appointment with Dr. Lynch that morning so he would be down to work later. He has started to help out down at the theatre a lot and loved what he was doing. He was helping writing songs for smaller musicals which was a start for him.

Kurt walked into the coffee shop and ordered his daily non-fat mocha and added less sugar than usual. Life was sweet enough; he had decided and smiled before walking around the corner to the theatre where a Miss Rachel Berry would be meeting him. She had to be down earlier than Kurt.

Today he is sewing costumes together which Kurt loved to do. His love of fashion really made him enthusiastic about this. All of the actors, actresses and producers trusted him with doing their costumes; he had a natural talent for it.

As he was sewing the last few stitches to one of the dresses, he saw Rachel walk up to him. He took the needle he had rested in his mouth out to talk.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Good morning." She chirped. "I'm helping you with costumes today."

"Oh god no." Kurt said panicking and holding onto the garment in front of him.

"Relax… my fashion sense has improved since high school." She laughs.

"I know! I'm kidding. Very fashionable these days Ms. Berry."

"Thank you." She says twirling around. "So… where's Blaine today?"

"He has an appointment with Dr. Lynch this morning, remember."

"Oh right, yeah. Sorry."

"Don't be. Yeah, he'll be down later." He smiles.

"Good. I think Nick is going to go insane. He needs Blaine's help with some lyrics or something. I wasn't really listening. He just kept babbling on..."

"I'm sure Blaine will be more than happy to help him when he gets here."

"He's doing so well, isn't he?"

"Who…Nick?"

"No… Blaine. With his therapy. It's like he's a completely different person now to when i first saw him again."

"I know. It's amazing how quick time has just gone this year. It's scary. It doesn't feel like 2 minutes ago when we where in high school."

"Tell me about it..."

"I mean. It's like… I sometimes forget that Blaine and I ever split up in the first place. It feels as if he never left."

"That's because he didn't. Not really. You never stopped loving him so of course you're going to feel that way."

"Sebastian will not get away with what he did to Blaine." Kurt said stopping himself from gritting his teeth.

"Sebastian who?" Rachel said in a way that told Kurt to not even talk about him. "Don't give him the time of day." She says waving it off with her hand.

"I know, I know. It's just sometimes he just appears. In my head I mean. Like his name just worms it's way in there."

"So learn to ignore it." He smiles "Think about how much better Blaine is now."

"I know. Dr. Lynch is a real god send. He's amazing with Blaine."

"You can't just give him all of the credit."

"What do you mean?" He says starting to sew a pair of trousers and adding some detailing down the legs.

"Well… you've been amazing for him too." She said and Kurt just scoffed. "What! You have! I'd say you help him the most."

"Rachel, all I do is just be there for him. It's not exactly much of an effort."

"Yeah, but that's what he needs. Someone that will listen to him, that he can confine in. Someone that loves him and that he can trust."

"Urgh… owch." Kurt says stabbing his finger with the needle and sucking the finger.

"I'm glad he has you, Kurt." Rachel says softly.

He looks up at her and smiles. "Me too."

He carries on adding the detailing to the jeans, smiling as he remembered a more recent memory of Him calling up his parents and Burt wanting to talk to Blaine and Burt had called Baine son and Blaine grinning and crying that night because he felt accepted and how Kurt held him when he was crying and how they ended up falling asleep with Blaine in Kurt's arms.

Kurt shook his head. He heard Rachel's voice trying to say something but his mind was very distracted.

"What? Sorry, I was…concentrating." He said.

Rachel laughed. "You are ridiculous."

"What? I was"

"Yeah I bet… on Blaine."

"Maybe. Anyway, that's not the point. What where you saying?" He smiles.

"I was just asking when are you two getting your own place."

"Wanting rid of us that quickly do we Rachel?" He said mocking offence. "…I'm hurt."

"No, I'm just asking. It's the next step, right?"

"Next step?"

"Yeah! I mean you love each other… you're thinking of settling down… you're almost 24…"

"You just want rid of us!" Kurt laughs.

"I do not. I like having you both around. It's like having my two gay brothers around all the time."

"Except that would be incest and very wrong."

"Oh you know what I mean!" She hits him playfully.

"I know, I'm just messing." He smiles. "But now that you mention it… it makes sense, right?"

"It makes perfect sense. And maybe y'know… in a few years their will be little Hummel-Anderson's running about."

"We'll see." Kurt smirks. He finishes the detailing and putting them on the finished rack.

At that moment, Kurt's boss comes along. He see's Kurt's work.

"Kurt… can you come with me a moment?"

"Sure… am I in trouble?" He looks back at Rachel who shrugs.

"No, not at all." He says as they walk into his office. "I actually wanted to say that I'm very impressed with your work lately."

"Oh thank you, but I'm just following design drawings…"

"And you always add your own personal touch. It takes talent, Kurt." Kurt remains silent. "Which is why I'm offering you a promotion."

"You're what?"

"You heard me." He smiles.

"Oh my god! This is amazing! Thank you!"

"You're very talented, Kurt. I'm expecting big things from you."

"I won't let you down, I promise."

"I know you won't"

"This is perfect!" Kurt says before leaving the room and telling Rachel.

* * *

When Blaine got home from his therapy today, he felt sick. Well, he felt it when he got up that morning but he thought he thought he might have been better later so he could go to work. Turns out, Blaine was the type of person to get a summer cold. Even though it's spring.

He wraps himself up in a blanket and sits on the couch with hot chocolate and Redvines waiting for Kurt and Rachel to get home from work. Speaking of which…

"Hey Blaine." Kurt calls as he walks in with Rachel.

"Hey guys!"

"Blaine, are you okay? You sound like you – oh my god, honey. Are you okay?" Kurt sees that Blaine is wrapped up in blankets.

"Yeah… just a bit of a cold. Sorry I didn't make it to work. I called in and then practically fell asleep so sorry for not texting you."

"Nonsense, I'm just going to have to look after my baby until he's better" Kurt says kissing him on the forehead. Blaine smiles at this. "So how did therapy go?

Blaine sniffed. "Yeah it went great! We tried out this new memory technique."

"Oh, really?" Kurt said interested.

"Yeah, It's kind of like I have to go back to places where I had bad memories, well, the places that I know I can't avoid, and make newer good memories their, it will over power the bad ones or something."

"That sounds like a good idea actually." Kurt smiled. "The therapy is really helping you then?" Kurt saying sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I think so anyway. I definitely couldn't do this without you though. You have been amazing."

"I'm just glad that your getting better."

Blaine smiles and cuddles into Kurt resting n his chest. "So… your home late… any reason why?"

"Actually yes there is." Kurt grins. "I have amazing news!"

"Katy Perry is touring?! Oh my god we're going!"

"What? No Blaine." Kurt shakes his head.

"Damn it."

"I got a promotion at work! I am now the manager of the costume department!"

"Oh my god! That's great!" Blaine hugs Kurt tightly.

"I know! I couldn't believe it! I was like SHUT UP!"

"Well I'm happy for you, not shocked. You're amazing at what you do."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled. "I was thinking… with the extra money… we could use it to um… maybe get a place of our own."

"But we already do…"

"Yeah I know, but like, totally by ourselves, don't worry, Rachel won't be offended."

Blaine smiles. "I would like that."

"I was thinking that it would be a really good idea. I mean, we could start a new, like completely. Putting the past behind us for good."

"Yeah… I really would like that. Dr. Lynch recommended that actually. He said it would be good for… the memory thing."

"Well then, if it's going to help you then nothing is stopping us."

"I love you." Blaine said.

"I love you too." Kurt smiled. "…so when can we look?" he asked putting his hands to his face in excitement.

"Right now."

"Now?"

"Why not? I mean… I'm really excited about this!"

"Good point!" Kurt said picking up his laptop off the floor and booting it up. They open the internet and start looking on various websites. "So… are we thinking an apartment or like, an actual house."

"Well that all depends…"

"Tell me what you're thinking. I know that thinking face, Anderson." Kurt laughed.

"I want a house." Blaine said with bright eyes. "I want white fence, a puppy, big garden with a tree, maybe an apple one. With a room for a kid and a games room for them..." He rambles.

Kurt looked over at Blaine taken a back by this. Kurt wanted this too, he wanted that so much! He just didn't expect Blaine to be thinking like that right now. But to know otherwise, well, this was just heartfelt.

"I want all of that too."

"I want everything with you; Kurt I think is what I'm trying to say." He laughs gently. "I mean, when we where babysitting Tyler it really got me thinking. I'm not saying right now… i…I'm not ready for that, yet. But maybe in a few years time or… whenever, I want us to be ready for that."

"Me to. Having a kid with you, buying a house, getting married, growing old… even worse, growing grey–"

"You'll never turn grey." Blaine laughs softly.

"Let's hope not, but anyway. I want all of that, so long as you'll be there with me."

"I promise I will be. You're my everything, Kurt." They smiled before looking at small houses not as central as their apartment was in New York, but that it was easy access to the centre when needed.

"What are you boy's doing?" Rachel asks walking out her bedroom to find the two of them huddled around the laptop.

"We're looking for houses." Blaine says looking up while Kurt is still searching.

"Oh my god! This is so exciting!" She claps her hand enthusiastically.

"I know! But like I said… we're just looking so…"

"There is absolutely nothing." Kurt said sitting back.

"Kurt… we only just started looking…"

"Nothing is in our price range."

"Kurt… calm down, please. I'm pretty sure my mom or dad won't mind contributing."

"You're right… I'm stressing." Kurt says sitting up straight again.

"Plus the houses you where looking at where like 8 bedrooms. What do we need 8 bedrooms for?"

"I have plans!" Kurt tries to convince Blaine.

"Let's just take our time with this. We have all of the time in the world."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Okay… fine. We'll sort out budget and stuff tomorrow and look again."

"That's more like it." Blaine smiled. And for the first time, he felt confident about his life.

* * *

_**Please Review, and once again... im sorry :) 3**_


	14. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Bonjour! Hello :)_**

**_ I don't really much to say other than the usual. Thank you for sticking with this story and so on and so forth._**

**_ I thought this little chapter would be nice for you all, at least, I hope it is, this and next chapter :)_**

**_ Anyway, enjoy! I love you all, and yes, I really do mean that!_**

* * *

It was now a few months later, four to be exact and Kurt and Blaine had decided on a house very quickly after viewing it as they quite simply fell in love with the place as soon as they walked through the door.

They had decided on a large apartment just outside the centre of the city. It had everything that they needed so they did not hesitate in purchasing it and today was the day where they had finally moved in.

That is of course after spending a huge amount of time decorating it…much to Kurt's, _and Blaine's_ joy.

* * *

_"Did you eventually decide on a colour for the bedroom?" Kurt asked Blaine as they bring in the groceries to theirs and Rachel's apartment. _

_"I like blue." Blaine said. Kurt had asked him last week and he had given it some thought._

_Kurt sniggered. "Sorry! For a moment there I thought you said you wanted blue!"_

_"I did!" Blaine said playfully hitting him. "Okay, okay… so you don't want it blue. What colour do you want?"_

_"I don't know. I was thinking maybe red or something, but we'll see, wont we." Kurt smirks._

_Blaine narrows his eyes. "Yes, yes we will, Hummel." He retorts._

_"Oh no you don't, Anderson." Kurt laughs._

_"All I did was simply answering your question." Blaine laughs putting the groceries away._

_"Well…yeah, you just answered it wrong." He quirks his lips into a playful smile and walks behind Blaine hugging him. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you, I told Rachel that you're cooking tonight." He grinned and kissed Blaine on the cheek._

* * *

Kurt and Blaine, after they had just finished putting the last finishing touches around the apartment, insisted by Kurt, flop down on their new couch. Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms.

"You know, I don't know if it's weird to say this but… it really feels like home, doesn't it?" Kurt sighed.

"Yeah, yeah it does, and wanna know the best part about it? It's _our_ home." Blaine smiled placing a kiss to the back of Kurt's head. They stay silent for a while just taking everything in and wanting to save the moment. "Do you know what?"

"What?" Kurt asks quietly.

"We need champagne." He laughs and gets up off the couch.

"I like your thinking." Kurt gets up and follows him into the kitchen.

Blaine goes to the cupboard and gets out two glasses, puts them on the island in the middle of the kitchen and get's the champagne from the fridge, pouring it into the glasses and handing one to Kurt.

"Why thank you kind sir." Kurt laughs taking the glass.

Blaine grins. "No problem." He says and holds his glass up. "…To new beginnings." He says looking at Kurt.

"To new beginnings." Kurt echoes quietly and taps his glass against Blaine's and takes a sip of champagne. "How was therapy today? I forgot to ask."

Blaine took a sip and put his glass back down and sat on one of the stools. "Yeah… it went good. Dr. Lynch reckons I might only need a few more appointments."

"That's great!" Kurt said hugging him. "Told you we'd do this." He said kissing his temple.

"You did." Blaine said quietly grinning. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know, and I love you too." Kurt was about to lean in to kiss Blaine deeply but was stopped by there door buzzer going off. Kurt gave Blaine a puzzled look and Blaine just shrugged and got off the stool to answer it.

"Hello? …HI! …Yes, of course, just come right up!" Blaine pressed the button to let them in.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked walking into the living room.

"You'll see!" Blaine laughed and heard the knock at the door and gestured for Kurt to go and get it.

Kurt walked to the door and answered it. "DAD, CAROLE! HEY!" He said as he saw them and opened the door.

"Hey kiddo! How are ya?" Burt said hugging his son tightly.

"I'm great Dad! You? And Carole, you look amazing!" Kurt smiled seeing his step mom.

"Yes Kurt… my heart is fine." Burt laughed and reassured him. He knew Kurt still worried about it.

"Thank you sweetie." Carole smiled.

"Come in… do you two want a drink or anything? We just opened the champagne."

"Go on then, and I love what you've done with the place honey, it looks fantastic!" Carole admires the room as Kurt disappears into the kitchen.

Blaine, who had been standing behind Kurt, stuck his hand out for Burt to take. "H-hey Mr. Hummel." This was the first time since high school that Blaine had seen Burt and Carole, so you could say that he was nervous about actually seeing them. He had spoken to them on the phone as when Kurt called them, they both insist on talking to Blaine as well, but the phone was different then real life.

"Blaine, I distinctly remember having this conversation when you where in high school… it's Burt." He laughed but shaking Blaine hand anyway.

"Right… Burt, sorry."

"No problem, it's great to see you again honey!" Carole said giving him a warm hug.

"You too, thanks for coming."

"And miss my boy moving in with his boyfriend? Don't think so Blaine." Burt laughed.

"Here you go." Kurt said walking back up to them and handing Carole and Burt a glass of champagne each. "So, it's great to see you guys! I miss you."

"We miss you Kurt, but we couldn't miss out on this now could we." Carole smiles

"I didn't think I'd see you guys till my birthday." Kurt says

"Yeah well… I think this counts as another huge occasion." Burt laughs.

"I know… huge thing right? You know, even though we lived together with Rachel, it feels so different." Kurt said turning to Blaine.

"Yeah, it does. No offence to Rach but it's kind of better."

"It is, I know what you mean." Kurt smiled at Blaine, the smile lighting up his eyes.

Carole nudged Burt who had been taking a drink and gestured for him to look at Kurt and Blaine.

Burt looked at them in admiration. He had a flashback to when they were in high school. They were at his house and they were all sitting about watching The Notebook (it was Kurt's turn to choose) and Kurt just so happened to glance over at them as they looked at each other and from that moment on, Burt knew that they were in love, not high school crushes, but true and pure love.

"Are you guys hungry? We don't have much in but we can order Chinese or something?" Blaine asked.

"Sounds great, Blaine." Burt smiled at him.

"Dad, your heart…you're supposed to eating healthy things."

"Kiddo, relax. That was years ago. I don't think one take-away is going to kill me."

Kurt sighed. "You're right it won't"

Blaine smiled politely and goes to the Kitchen to order some food.

"So… how has everything been?" Burt asks Kurt as Carole nips to the ladies room.

"Everything's great dad, and I mean it. Works great, new house is awesome and the boyfriend is perfect. I can't ask for much else."

"Sounds like you're doing great out here. I told you Kurt, I told you you'd find yourself out here and not come back to Lima." Burt laughed feeling nostalgic. "How's Blaine doing?"

"He's doing a lot better lately, I really think moving is going to help him a lot."

"I think he's done amazing."

"Me too, dad." Kurt said as Blaine walked back in, putting the phone back and sitting next to Kurt.

They all chatted away about how general things like work, how Finn was, if Carole had any interesting stories from the hospital (she would often tell them about the, lets say…unusual people that she meets there) and eat their food when it came and quickly made their way through their second bottle of champagne.

Kurt and Blaine had decided to go out onto their balcony while Carole insisted she and Burt would clean up.

Blaine stood leaning against the wall that overlooked the smaller town they had moved to but still had an amazing view of the cities centre. Kurt walked up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." Blaine smiled. "It is. And I didn't know it was possible, but New York really looks so much more beautiful from here, you get the chance to sit back and really admire it."

Kurt hummed in agreement and kissed the back of Blaine's neck gently before leaning his chin on his shoulder.

"Kurt, where do you see us in five years time?" Blaine asked randomly still looking at the view.

"I dunno… here? Same as it is now but better because we'll have a son or daughter, we'll be married. Hopefully I'll be on a Broadway stage and you'll be teaching… teaching music that is… or who knows… maybe Blaine Hummel-Anderson will be the next big singer/songwriter."

Blaine turns his head slightly to look at Kurt. "You really want all of that?" He smiles.

"Yeah… I want us to both have our dreams Blaine, but at the end of the day, so long as I'm with you, then I'm happy."

Blaine smiles. "I want all of that too." He says turning around to face Kurt, the taller boy's arms a still wrapped around his waist. "And I think Blaine Hummel-Anderson sounds absolutely perfect."

"It does have a good ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Yes, like I said, it sounds perfect."

Kurt smiled and kisses Blaine's cheek. "I'm gunna go back inside, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be in, in a minute." Blaine smiles wanting to stay outside a little longer. Kurt kisses his hair and walks back inside.

Blaine sits down on the seats they have outside. A few minutes later, he hears footsteps come out on the the balcony again and looks up to see Burt.

"It alright if I sit?" Burt says pointing to the chair across from Blaine.

"Yeah, of course it is." Blaine laughed.

"I um… actually wanted to talk to you about something." Burt said sitting down.

"I… i…um, okay." Blaine asked feeling nervous.

Burt laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not gunna bite your head off." Blaine just smiled and laughed nervously. "…How are you?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows together. "…I'm fine." He shrugs.

"Really though, Blaine, how is everything going? With the…therapy and stuff." Burt knew everything that had happened and was genuinely concerned about Blaine.

Blaine inhaled and exhaled. "…I… yeah, it's been going good, you know I've been doing brilliant lately, I used to um… have like, these spell things were memories would just pop into my head but they don't happen any more and I find it a lot easier to talk about."

Burt nodded. "So… you don't see that…Sebastian guy no more?"

Blaine shook his head. "No." He closed his eyes and opens them again looking at Burt. "…Look, Burt. I am so sorry about what happened. I never meant to hurt your son, ever."

Burt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine… that's in the past okay? I know that, Carole and Finn do and so does Kurt. You're a good guy Blaine."

"Burt… I broke his heart… how does that make me good?"

"Yes, you broke his heart, and it broke mine too but you did what you thought was right, you were only a kid, you didn't know what was going on, not really." Burt had never blamed Blaine for what happened.

"Burt, I promise you that I will never, ever hurt him again."

"I know you won't, Blaine. And I don't think Kurt's gunna let you go so easily this time."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, I don't want to."

Burt just smiled and they sat in a comfortable silence.

"Blaine, I know this sounds weird, y'know, the whole boyfriend's dad type thing, but, I know that you and Kurt both make each other happy, I noticed it back when you two where in high school and I've never seen anybody look at their partner the way you and Kurt look at each other."

"He's the love of my life, Burt."

"I know he is, kid and that's why I want you to know that if and when it happens, I'm more than happy for you and my son to get married." Burt says smiling.

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Really? Y-you are?"

"Really, really." He laughs.

"Burt… thank you, you have no idea how much that means."

"You make each other happy, that's all that matters to me, Blaine." Burt laughs and stands up Blaine following. Burt holds his arms out for Blaine to hug him. "C'mere kid… it's been five years… enough of that handshake crap, we're way past that." Burt laughs.

Blaine laughs too and hugs Burt. Until now he had forgotten just how much he missed Burt. During the more difficult time with his father, Burt was always there for him when he needed him, and Blaine could never thank him enough.

"C'mon… we better get inside before Kurt thinks I've shot you or something."

"Yeah…. That's probably a good idea." Blaine laughs as they walk back in.

* * *

"Are you sure you guys have to go? You can stay in one of the spare rooms if you wanted." Kurt said as Burt and Carole where leaving.

"Oh no, sweetie. You two enjoy yourselves." Carole said kissing Kurt and Blaine on the cheek.

"Yeah, don't worry we're staying at a hotel, we'll come and see you before we head back okay?"

"Okay dad. I love you."

"I love you too kid." Burt smiled and took Carole's hand as they headed out to their taxi. Kurt closing the door after them.

"I love your family." Blaine said as he and Kurt sat on the couch again.

Kurt laughed. "Exactly how much champagne did you have?"

"Hey! I'm being serious… Carole is the sweetest lady ever and your dad is just the best… after you that is."

Kurt smiled affectionately at him. "Well they love you too." He says kissing Blaine lightly on the lips.

Blaine puts his hand on Kurt's thigh. "Hey… you what we should totally do?" He asks smirking.

Kurt raises his eyebrows at Blaine and how his eyes have gone a shade darker. "What?"

Blaine bites his lip and stands up pulling Kurt up with him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and kissing him, pushing them both towards the bedroom, kicking the door open.

Kurt smiles against Blaine's lips. "I like the way you're thinking, Anderson."

Blaine just laughs and pushed Kurt to the bed causing Kurt to giggle. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too." Kurt replied pulling Blaine down on top of him and kissing his deeply.

* * *

_**Please Review :D! I felt the need to have Papa bear Burt in this chapter :) not sure why, but i hope this chapter came out the way i wanted it :D**_


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey :)**

**Chapter 14! Okay...i should warn you all, things take a dramatic turn in this chapter and I'm sorry! But hey... who doesn't like drama? :) **

**How are y'all coping after 4x04? ...me neither. **

**Anyway, read on and enjoy :)**

* * *

Time felt as it had just flown from Burt and Carole's visit, seriously. Kurt wondered where all that time had went as it was now the date of Kurt's 24th birthday.

Since when was Kurt in his twenties anyway? …He still felt like a teenager.

The morning of Kurt's birthday had started…very early. Blaine had bravely kissed Kurt's neck at 3am until he woke up then told him to pull some clothes off as he was driving them to IHOP for a very, very early morning coffee and pancakes. It took Kurt two cups of coffee to appreciate it, but once the caffeine was running in his system, he thanked Blaine for their early breakfast.

Blaine, of course, had been preparing for this reaction, so choose not to take Kurt's smarmy comments to heart, he in fact laughed to himself about them.

They drove back to their apartment and went back to bed after Blaine insisting that they did. Kurt thought it was silly; he had caffeine in his body and was awake anyway. Blaine dragged Kurt to bed and as soon as Kurt's head hit his soft, feather pillow, he was asleep again in seconds.

Blaine also feel back to sleep after climbing back into bed behind Kurt and wrapping the boy he loved up in his arms. It was definitely one of his favourite things to do.

* * *

Later that day, Blaine had gotten up before Kurt did. He had plans for Kurt's birthday after all.

He got out of bed and got dressed into a fresh, comfy pair of pyjamas.

He walks out of the room silently, not waking Kurt and starts to get things into order for Kurt's birthday.

* * *

About two hours later, Blaine slips through their bedroom door and closing it behind him. He walks over to Kurt and sits on the end of the bed and presses a soft kiss to his smooth forehead.

"Getting up?" Blaine says cheerily, but not too enthusiastic… he knew Kurt was not a morning person, never had been.

"Mm but s'warm here." Kurt mumbles and stirs not opening his eyes and pulling the duvet up around him a little more.

"Kuuuuurt." Blaine laughs and leans down to kiss his cheek again. "C'mon… get up baby." He says and trails the kisses down from Kurt's cheek, down his jaw and finally to his neck, placing a few open mouthed kisses there before nipping at the skin slightly.

"Mmhum… okay, okay!" Kurt giggles and sits up.

Blaine still continues to kiss Kurt's neck, going back up to his lips and kissing him deeply. "Happy birthday." Blaine says and smiles.

"Thank you… for the third time." Kurt smiles up at his boyfriend. He remembers back in high school how Blaine had always made a fuss over his birthday, but not just his, anyone he cares about really. He remembers one when a teenage Blaine had brought Carole flowers on her birthday and insisted that she took them. "I'll be two minutes… I'll get dressed then come out. You already had me at IHOP in my pyjamas so I deserve at least this."

"Hurm, true I guess…but you're not getting dressed…my orders." Blaine laughed. Kurt gave him a confused look but shrugged it off. It was his birthday after all. Blaine presses another light kiss to Kurt's forehead and walks out the room.

Kurt notices that Blaine was still in his pyjamas too, and his curls unkempt, just the way Kurt loves. He looked adorable. Two can play at that game, Kurt thought to himself as he got up and dressed into a fresh pair of PJ's and quickly ran his fingers through his hair to style it the way Blaine loves.

Kurt opens his bedroom door that leads down a corridor and heads to the open plan living room.

"SURPRISE!" He hears a chorus of people shout as he walks into his and Blaine living room. Along with popping, which could only mean party poppers.

Kurt initially jumps and then looks at everyone. Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Sam, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Artie and even Puck was here!

Kurt couldn't quite articulate a response. It had been years since he had saw a lot of them and they were here… on his birthday!

He looked and saw Blaine standing there with a smile on his face. Kurt really couldn't thank him enough right now.

Next thing he knew he was being pulled into hugs and kisses on the cheeks and being handed gifts and it was all a bit too much for him, the hot sting of tears builds up in his eyes.

"'Cedes!" He says as his once, best friend hugs him.

"Hey boo! Long time no see! I'm sorry I haven't seen you in forever!"

He hugs her tightly "I missed you Mercedes Jones."

"You too Kurt." She smiles kisses him on the cheek.

He goes around the group and has a quick catch up with them all. He was positive that he would catch up with them fully during the rest of the day.

Blaine pulls Kurt by the waist as he is busy chatting with Puck, Brittany and Santana. "Soo… what do you think?"

"You did all this?" Kurt smiles at Blaine. This meant so much to him and he wasn't even sure why, he looked around at everyone. This was when Kurt noticed they were also all in pyjamas.

"I…yeah." Blaine grinned.

Kurt smiles. "…why is everyone in their pyjamas?" He asks because really, it was just slightly strange.

"Well…" Blaine said turning Kurt around by the shoulders and leading him back to the group. "We are all going to have a huge pyjama day watching musicals. How does that sound?"

Kurt grinned. "That sounds perfect!"

"…but of course since it's your birthday…" Puck said seemingly coming out from nowhere. "There will be alcohol later. We are going out"

"You're here, Noah…of course there's alcohol." Kurt laughed replying wittily.

"Anyway… what do you want to watch first?" Blaine asked.

"Um…Wizard of Oz. It has been too long young Dorothy."

"…Kurt you watched it last week…and cried." Blaine laughs a little.

"So?" Kurt says. "You asked." He laughs.

Blaine smiles and rolls his eyes and get's the DVD and plays it and joins Kurt on the couch and snuggles up to him under a blanket he had prepared, everyone else around them on the other sofa and on the floor. It was all cosy and perfect, Kurt thought.

They continued to watch several movies and musicals and munching on snacks through out the day and eventually it was time to get ready to go out. In which Kurt but on one of the new shirts Blaine had gotten him.

The night was fun, it had been a while since Kurt had been out and because it was his birthday and hadn't seen his friends in a while, it was appropriate.

Finn had decided to be the sober one that night and look after everyone just in case things got out of hand and said people could crash at his and Rachel's since he had moved in. Kurt insisted that he would stay sober and Finn could enjoy himself but Finn convinced him to have a few drinks. So Kurt did just that, as did Blaine.

In fact… Kurt couldn't remember ever being so drunk (he partially blamed Puck) but he was having an amazing time and since when did Blaine get so irresistible?

They were dancing together, the air in the club getting so much warmer (Kurt thought anyway.)

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked Kurt, smirking. Kurt nodded as they kept on dancing flush against each other. "Wanna go home?" Blaine whispered next to Kurt's ear. Kurt looked at Blaine's lust blown pupils and he realised he was in a similar state. Kurt grinned and grabbed Blaine's hand as they practically ran out to get a taxi to head back to their apartment.

Happy birthday indeed, Kurt.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine woke up. The first thing that was very strange was that he did not have a hangover, which, considering the alcohol he had consumed… was hard to believe.

The second thing Blaine found weird that morning was that Kurt was not awake yet; however, Blaine just let him lie as he was probably hangover.

Blaine also found it strange that they had no food left. Blaine blamed the fact that Finn and Puck were over yesterday. He decided to go to the shops to pick up a few things for breakfast, leaving a note for Kurt in case he got up before he was back.

Blaine walks to the supermarket which isn't too far from their house. While he's there, he get's the ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes, pays for them and heads out of the store.

On his journey home, Blaine had some time to think. He was having a counselling session tomorrow and if he was being honest, these days, he didn't see the point in even going. He felt as if he didn't need them any more. Not that he wasn't appreciative of what Dr. Lynch had been doing for him, Blaine just felt like he had finally over come what he had been put through.

It had been a long time since Blaine had even _thought_ about Sebastian, which was a good sign.

As Blaine turned the corner, he was walking just daydreaming; he heard a car behind him. He turned around just as anyone would. He didn't recognise it so he carried on walking.

The car however, seemed to still be following him. This kind of freaked him out a bit, but he convinced himself it was just someone who was lost.

The car pulled up right next to him and the window rolled down. "Hey… excuse me?" The man in the car, who Blaine did not recognise said. "Could you tell me were the closest place to get coffee is? …I'm not from around here and am rather parched."

"Yeah, sure!" Blaine said to him. "You go up this street, turn a left and along a bit more, you can't miss it." He smiled politely.

"Okay, thank you!" The guy said.

Just as Blaine was about to turn away, he felt a pair…no two pairs of hands grab him. One hand covering his mouth to stop his screams from being heard and the rest keeping out any way of escape.

The next thing Blaine knows is that he is being dragged into the same car he was being followed by and being hit on the head forcefully.

Everything went blank after that.

* * *

Kurt woke up not long after Blaine had left to go to the shops. He turned over ready to attack Blaine with morning kisses and well… possibly a morning blowjob too, Kurt was just feeling that risqué today after having such an amazing day (and night. Insert winky face here) but instead, found nothing but a note.

_Kurt,_

_Good morning my love! _

_I got up and realised you had no food so I'm at the supermarket getting stuff to make you an amazing breakfast (Choco chip pancakes!) _

_I shall return soon, _

_Love, Blaine x_

Kurt smiled. Chocolate chip pancakes were his favourite, even though he would only ever admit that to Blaine as Kurt was cautious about his health.

With Kurt's risqué mood effectively non existent now, he decided to pull out his book to wait for Blaine.

As it turns out, 'returning soon' meant over an hour. Surely it couldn't take Blaine _that_ long at the supermarket.

Kurt convinced himself that he had maybe just bumped into someone he knew and was just catching up with them.

One hour soon became two and now Kurt was worried, very worried. He had tried to call Blaine's mobile but he never answered.

Which was not like Blaine at all.

He would always pick up Kurt's call.

Kurt's mind began to panic. He suddenly remembered what had happened the last time Blaine had gone to the supermarket by himself. He had run into Sebastian.

At that Kurt felt a cold heat run through him, the toe curling kind.

He had no idea why, but he just had this _feeling…_

He tried to call Blaine again and still had no luck.

Kurt couldn't help but to shake the feeling that maybe Sebastian had something to do with Blaine's disappearance.

But that would be impossible, right? He and Blaine had moved. There was no way Sebastian knew where they had moved too, even if it wasn't _that_ far away…

Kurt quickly got out of bed and got dressed.

He just knew something had happened to Blaine.

And he knew Sebastian had something to do with it.

Kurt grabbed his car keys and headed right to where the cause of all of the pain in his life was.

Sebastian.

* * *

**I'm sorry x 3600000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00! :) I love you all, please review! :D**


	16. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyy :) **_

_**So, so, soooo, sorry like sorry x100000000000000. But Here is the next chapter, please don't hate me :) **_

* * *

Kurt rushed out to his car and got in slamming the door shut. He put the keys in the ignition and turns them but of course… nothing is happening. Kurt keeps trying and trying but still nothing.

"Piece of shit!" he says and turns it one more time when it finally decides to start up. Kurt is relieved and he speeds off. Sebastian's was about a forty minute drive away but Kurt reckoned he could do it in twenty-five if he was quick enough. Kurt's hands were shaking on the steering wheel as he drove. He felt physically sick.

What if something had happened to Blaine? Kurt couldn't let him go through something like that again. He had promised Blaine that and if what Kurt thought was happening was true then Kurt would be breaking that promise.

Kurt pulled up outside of a place that shouldn't bring him such horrible, vivid memories. Sebastian's house. The stories that Blaine had told him shocked him to the core. He couldn't even comprehend what the memories for Blaine would be like. That is if Blaine is even here. Kurt can't be sure but he just _knows_ that Sebastian has something to do with it.

Kurt gets out of the car, making sure to lock it and makes a bee-line for the door banging on it abruptly. "Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Kurt hears from inside and hear some footsteps and finally the door opens to reveal Sebastian Smythe. His eyes go wide but then Kurt watches him try to act all cool and collected.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't a young Betty White." He smirks.

Kurt just wanted to lunge forward and rip it off his face. Instead, he takes a deep breath through his nose. "Where is he?" He says in a tone of voice that anyone with two brain cells would know not to mess with.

"I have no idea who you are referring to." Sebastian says innocently crossing his arms and leaning on the doorframe.

Kurt just scoffs and pushes forward but Sebastian steps in his way. Kurt notices something weird about him. He looked kind of panicked. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Where is he?"

"I do not know the whereabouts of Blaine. Why would i?"

"Because you're a conniving, devious asshole that's why." Kurt says looking straight in his snake-like green eyes. "I know you have something to do with it." He pushes past him and into the apartment.

"Oh do come in Kurt, I totally invited you in." Sebastian replied sarcastically.

"That's funny because I. Do. Not. Care. Now… you tell me where he is."

"So…I'm presuming he's gone missing?"

"10 points to Gryffindor."

"You're hot when you're angry." Sebastian smirks again and crosses his arms but Kurt can see the panic in his eyes still. "And I also love how you come to me first."

"Sebastian, you will always be the person I come to first if something ever happens to him." Kurt swallows the lump in his throat. "I swear to god," Kurt says now standing right in front of him. "If you've done anything to him I will end you."

"I haven't done anything…" The slightly taller man says staring into Kurt's eyes where he reveals all. He was flat out lying.

"Then why so shifty?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know! I know that you know where he is!" He cries. "Just tell me."

Just at that, a muffled sound comes from one of the rooms. Kurt can see that Sebastian tenses at the sound. Kurt looks at him then eyes up the door that the noise came from. They hear the noise again. It sounds confused and in pain.

Kurt pushes past Sebastian and makes his way to the room that the noise was coming from. Sebastian steps in front of him again and forcefully pushes him back.

Well if that didn't confirm that it was Blaine in there in god only knows what state then nothing would.

Kurt shoves Sebastian away and heads to the door but once again Sebastian stopped him. "What are you doing?" Sebastian snaps grabbing Kurt's wrist tightly.

"Sebastian you're hurting me!" Kurt says and he hears another strangled sob from the room.

"Aww, poor baby huh? I guess you haven't toughened up since high school? You're still that porcelain skinned little gay face–"

_Punch. Thud. _To be quite honest, Kurt Hummel never believed in violence but Sebastian just had it coming. Kurt punched him square in the face hardest he could muster up and Sebastian dropped to the floor in agony. Kurt was sure that the other mans nose was broken or something.

He quickly took his opportunity to run to the spare room and opened the door.

Sure enough, there was Blaine. Only Kurt barley recognised him. From just looking at him Kurt could tell he was barley conscious and he wouldn't be surprised If Blaine had no idea Kurt was here.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped and let out a sob before rushing over to the corner of the dim, just plain horrible room that Blaine was in and knelt down beside him.

From here, Kurt could see the exterior damage. His face swollen, bruised. Kurt instantly knew that Blaine needed serious help. He felt for a pulse, there was one… it was just really slow which means Kurt had to act fast.

He got his phone out and dialled for an ambulance. They would be here soon.

"Blaine? Can you hear me?" He asks crying. The little groan that he got in reply was enough of an answer for him. "It's gunna be okay… the ambulance is on their way and we're gunna get out of here."

Just as that, a very pissed off looking Sebastian came in. Kurt walked straight up to him and looked at him. "I have every mind to call the police right now. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah pansy. Heard it all before…"

"How fucking dare you! Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! OKAY?" Sebastian shouted back and the blood boiled in Kurt's body.

"WELL YOU HAVE SOME FUCKING TWISTED WAY OF SHOWING IT! ALL I NEED TO DO IS TO LOOK AT HIM TO KNOW THAT…THAT HE MIGHT NOT MAKE IT THROUGH TO TOMORROW!" He shouts back in sobs. "And it'll all be you're fault…he doesn't deserve this. I wouldn't even dream of hurting anyone as bad as that… no were near."

"He will." Sebastian answers.

"He will, what?"

"Make it through."

Kurt glares at him. "He better. For your sake…he better…You actually disgust me."

"Good luck explaining how _your _boyfriend is beaten up so badly. People can be very judgemental."

"Then I'll them exactly where to look. It's not looking good for you… you know…since we're at your apartment." Kurt says as they hear the door. That would be the paramedics. "I'm not letting you get away with this… no matter what it takes." He says giving Sebastian a piercing stare and quickly gets the door to let them in.

They immediately put Blaine on a stretcher and take him out and into the ambulance, Kurt by their side. Sebastian stayed. That just shows how much Sebastian _really_ loved Blaine. There was nothing.

On the way to the hospital, Blaine's condition changed. He had slipped out of his consciousness and was no longer responding to anything. Kurt just looked at his near enough mangled body not sure of where to put himself or what to do. He couldn't even cry right now. No matter how much he wanted to break down and cry his eyes out, but he couldn't. He knew that he had to stay strong. Blaine would hate seeing him cry so Kurt Hummel will not cry. Not yet.

Once at the hospital, they rushed Blaine straight in to get some surgery and treatment and what not. Kurt waits in one of the waiting areas his head in his hands trying to comprehend what just happened. His brain just could not take it.

One of the nurses came out and told Kurt that he might want to call a friend or someone. He might be here for a long time. He calls Rachel, briefly explains what's happened. She tells him she will be there soon, hangs up and arrives around 15 minutes later.

"Kurt." She says sadly through tears and walks towards him with her arms out to hug him, wrapping them around him when she is close enough.

He hugs her back tightly and closes his eyes tightly to stop himself from crying.

"He's going to be okay Kurt…" Rachel says sobbing. Kurt just nods a little. They keep hugging then decide to sit down. They sit down and Kurt wasn't sure how long he had been there but the next thing he knew was that a nurse came out of a room and walked over to him. "Mr. Hummel?" she asks.

He snaps his head up. "Yeah?" He asks just wanting to know how Blaine was.

"Mr. Anderson is currently in a stable condition although he is unconscious…"

Kurt was a little relieved. That meant Blaine was still alive which was what he wanted more that anything, but, of course he was still hurt. Kurt just nods listening to what she has to say.

"He has 6 broken ribs and had a very, very nasty blow to the head which we can't know the extent of until he wakes up."

"What do you mean?" He asks shaking his head looking at her.

"It means that the head injury could have caused some memory loss…but like I said," She says reassuring him as his face dropped. "We can't know until he wakes up and the likely hood of him losing some of his memory is very little."

Kurt is just looking at the floor so Rachel responds. "Thank you." She says quietly. The nurse tells him they can go in and see him and walks off.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rachel asks him.

"Yes…please. I can't go in there alone…" He panics

She nods. "Okay…we'll do it together okay?" She says taking his hand. He nods and they walk to the door and open it slowly.

Kurt's eyes go straight to Blaine and he chokes out a sob. Yes he saw him before, all battered and bruised but it was much worse in the hospital room, his tiny, defeated body lying on the bed with wires and tubes everywhere. Tears build up in Kurt's eyes. Rachel puts her hand on his shoulder.

"It's gunna be okay, Kurt. He's gunna be okay."

Kurt just stares at Blaine lying there and can just make him out through his tear smeared vision. "W-what if he doesn't…" He says quietly looking at Rachel.

"No… you can't think like that. He will pull through. You and I both know that. He isn't going to give up. He is a fighter remember?"

"B-but what if S-sebastian's finally done it? Rach…I…I can't…" Kurt says breaking down and crying.

"Kurt, look at me…he'll be okay. We just need to think positive and have a little courage."

Kurt then looks at her and smiles a little. "Yeah… courage." He says and then looks over at Blaine.

Rachel strokes his arm. "I'm just going to go and get some coffee for us, okay?" She asks feeling as if she is intruding.

Kurt nods, his eyes still fixed on Blaine. "Please."

Rachel kisses his cheek and walks out of the room silently.

For some reason, Kurt can't seem to bring himself to move forward to go closer to Blaine. He was scared in case something happened. Noot sure what his logic in that was but he was just petrified to the spot.

He could almost hear Blaine's voice in his head. _"Courage."_ The soothing voice told him. Kurt closed his eyes for a few seconds to cherish it. Blaine's voice had always made Kurt practically weak at the knees and this time was no different. Kurt then began to walk forward towards Blaine in the bed and sat down in the seat next to the hospital bed.

He reached out to hold Blaine's cold hand and held it tightly. Only then did it really hit Kurt that he might loose the best thing that has ever happened to him, the love of his life, his best friend and his soul mate.

And all for what?

* * *

**Kind of a sad chapter, well, i thought so anyway i feel bad for giving them so much angst in their relationship but i promise good, fluffy times ahead :) Just go with it. **

**Please Review, i can't even explain how much all of your reviews mean to me :) **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey! I'm just gunna quickly grovel. Sorry it took forever. It's here now though :) **

**Yeah, nothing much else to say apart from i will not be able to update this before Christmas, it will most likely be new year by the time i do, so from me, Have an awesome holidays and i hope y'all have a wonderful new year! :) **

* * *

"Kurt… you should get some sleep…" Rachel says looking over at her friend. They had been here two days now and Kurt had not left Blaine's bedside once. Rachel had left and come back to check up on them both, and Kurt had promised he would get some sleep, Rachel was almost positive he hadn't been getting any.

"I'm fine." Kurt replies, his eyes never leaving Blaine's still form on the bed. Blaine's condition had _slightly_ improved over his time in the hospital although he still hadn't woken up and this was worrying Kurt. He was afraid to leave his side.

"Kurt, I know you haven't slept in two days. You _need_ sleep."

"What if he wakes up Rachel? I wanna be awake when he wakes up!" Kurt said. His tiredness was making him frustrated and irritable.

Rachel sighs and puts her hand on Kurt's shoulder. "…Honey… you're exhausted. Just get some sleep; I'll wake you if anything happens, okay? You don't wanna be tired when he wakes up." She had made a point of using _when_ as she knew that Blaine was going to. "There's a guest bed over there. You should get an hour or two at least."

Kurt looks at Blaine, then to Rachel. "Fine… I will." He yawns. "Wake me in an hour." He asks.

She smiles. " I will." She says and Kurt walks over the spare bed and lies on it and falls sound asleep. He really must have been that exhausted.

Kurt opens his eyes little later and sees that Rachel is sitting there in the chair keeping an eye on Blaine which means that Blaine had still not woken up. He sighs and sits up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Rachel looks over to him. "…nothing's changed." She says.

Kurt has mixed feeling about this. Yes, it's good that Blaine's condition had not worsened, that he was stable but the longer and longer Blaine stayed unconscious and unable to know what was going on around him, the more Kurt was starting to worry about the fact that he would never wake up.

Then what would Kurt do? Blaine was his absolute everything. Blaine had helped Kurt all those years ago, In high school and yeah, Blaine had left him, but if it wasn't for this man lying in the bed, then Kurt fully believed that he wouldn't be here now. Blaine had saved him from Karofsky and himself, Kurt really had been his own worst enemy in High School and Blaine made him who he was today, he just knows it.

He gets up and walks over to one of the seats next to Blaine's bed and takes his hand and kisses it and closing his eyes.

"Do you want anything? Are you hungry?" Rachel asks.

"Coffee would be amazing." Kurt says and looks at her. She nods and gets up and leaves the room.

Kurt keeps a hold of Blaine's hand and drops his head and starts to cry again. He begins to talk.

"This isn't fair… you being in here. It's not right." He cries. "You don't deserve this. I don't care what you think, because I know that you'd say that you do but… you really don't." He says and catches his breath. "You… you saved me. If it wasn't for you… I wouldn't be alive right now… I know that for a fact. You taught me to be who I am and to stand up for myself…and we barely knew each other. We had so much trust for each other after so little time." He smiles a little at the memory of teenage Blaine telling him that prejudice is just ignorance. "You were an angle sent from heaven in my eyes." He wipes his tears away.

"You have to wake up. Please, _please_ wake up, Blaine. I don't know what I would do if I didn't. I need you to be awake, to prove to everyone that you're a fighter. Of course, I already know that. I know that somewhere in you right now, there's something telling you to get up. I know it. You can't let what…" Kurt swallows. "He did to you get to you now… it may sound selfish of me but… we can't let him do this… and I swear to god he will pay for everything. I won't rest until he is out of our lives."

"I wish it… I wish it was me in here instead…I really do." He whispers and kisses his hand again. "Please wake up, Blaine. Please… I need you."

Kurt sighs and lets a few more tears fall down his cheek and down on to Blaine's hand.

Suddenly, Kurt feels the hand he is holding move. At first, he thinks he is dreaming, he must be, but then it moves again and Blaine's hand squeezes his hand. It is only the tiniest movement, but this meant Blaine was awake.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt asks almost not believing it and that he was having hallucinations. "C-can you hear me?" Blaine squeezes his hand again with a little more effort. Kurt then sees Blaine's eyes flutter open and blink a few times from the harsh hospital lightly then looking at him.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine says groggily. He is medicated so this was expected.

"Yes, Blaine. I'm here." Kurt says. He feels relieved. After hearing what the nurse had told him about how Blaine might forget things, he was almost crying over the fact that he remembered him.

"W-what happened? …where are we?" Blaine asks looking around and panicking.

"Um… we… we're in the hospital…I… don't think I should tell you now… you just woke up, wait a little while?"

Blaine looks at Kurt and frowns seeing that he was crying. He remembers little bits of what happened… like walking back from the shops and being taken somewhere but he had no clearer image to offer himself. He just nods. He doesn't think he could listen to it right now anyway, he was so tired. "…was it him?" He asks. He just had a feeling that Sebastian had something to do with it.

Kurt just nods. "Y-Yeah…"

Blaine let's out a shaky sigh and closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"It's okay though…" Kurt continues. "You're awake and that's all that matters to me."

"How long?"

"Two days." Kurt says and that's when Blaine sees it. The bags under his boyfriends eyes, the not up to Kurt standard hair, even though it still looked perfect to Blaine. He reaches out and cups Kurt's cheek with his hand. Kurt leans into the touch and kisses his hand.

Just at that, Rachel walks back in with coffee and stops in the doorway in shock. "B-Blaine! You're awake!" She almost drops the coffees. Kurt and Blaine just smile at her. "I'll go get a nurse!" Rachel says and puts the coffees on a table and runs out and comes back in a few minutes later with a nurse.

"How are you feeling Mr. Anderson?" She asks coming up to him.

"Shitty."

"Blaine." Kurt scorns.

"What?" Blaine shrugs a little. "…I do."

The nurse laughs. "That's perfectly understandable… now unfortunately we are going to have to do a couple of tests on you. You suffered from a head injury so it's just standard procedure and we will do a couple more just to see how everything else is."

"Everything else?"

"I'm afraid you did sustain quite a few injuries… and like I said before, it's standard procedure."

"Okay." Blaine nods.

"I'm afraid Mr. Hummel, Ms. Berry, you are going to have to wait outside while I do the tests… some stuff may have to be kept confidential." She says.

"Anything that has to be done can be done in front of these two…" Blaine says.

The nurse shrugs. "Policy I'm afraid."

Blaine sighs and really starts to panic. He doesn't want to be left alone.

Kurt doesn't want to leave but he knows that he has to.

"Kurt please don't go…" Blaine says almost in tears.

"Blaine, honey… I have to."

Blaine grabs his hand to stop him. "Please… I can't be alone…" he begs.

"Blaine… I swear that nothing will happen to you… I won't let it. I will be standing right outside okay? I'm not gonna be too far away."

Blaine sniffs and then nods so Kurt kisses him on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too" Blaine replies and watches as Kurt and Rachel go outside.

The nurse first does some checks to see If his injuries are okay and are looking any better so she does a few x-rays. It turns out, all of his injuries look okay, considering. The nurse and Blaine seem happy with that so she then starts to est his memory asking him basic questions.

"Can you tell me your birthday?" The nurse asks and Blaine looks at her.

"I…uhh…" He says trying to remember but he just can't. He looks down frustrated with himself. "..No…"

"Okay." The nurse says and writes something down. "Do you have any siblings?" She asks him.

"Yes." He replies.

"Can you tell me their name?"

Blaine thinks about it again. It makes him frustrated that he even has to think about it. "I… I can't remember…" He whispers and nearly starts to cry.

"That's okay honey, you're doing great." She says and writes something down again.

"Cooper… his name is Cooper, my brother." Blaine cries a little. "Sorry it just came back to me…"

The nurse writes something else down and sees that Blaine is generally frustrated by his lack of memory. "Now… why don't we talk about something a little easier maybe, perhaps Mr. Hummel?"

Blaine smiles at this. "Uh…sure."

"How long have you known him?"

"Since I was 16… we were in high school when we met."

"Childhood sweethearts then?" She asks and smiles.

"…you could say so, yeah. It was a love at first sight moment for me… even if I wasn't really sure of it at the time." Blaine then tries to pin point the exact moment that he did realise it. When he realised he love Kurt… when he first told him but… he got nothing.

"Why don't you tell me about when you did realise? …how you two got together."

Blaine stares at her blankly then closes his eyes. "…I…I don't remember…!" He says, trying not to cry. All he wanted to do was remember how he and the love of his life got together but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't.

"That's okay…" The nurse says.

"No it's not okay! …I don't remember how the person I eventually want to marry and I got together… that is not okay."

She nods. "Well… I'm finished testing you now anyway. Would you like me to go and get Mr. Hummel?"

"Yes please." He replies.

The nurse nods and walks outside and walks back in with Kurt and Rachel. As soon as Kurt walks through the door, Blaine bursts into tears.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt says rushing over to him and bringing him into a hug. Blaine sobs into his shoulder. Kurt just rubs his back and presses kisses to his temple, calming him down a little.

A few minutes later Blaine pulls back and looks at Kurt, still teary eyed. His face also stained red from tears. He takes a deep breath. "Kurt… i…"

"Please just tell me, Blaine…" Kurt says and squeezes his arm reassuringly.

"…I… I can't remember us… getting together…"

Kurt takes a sharp intake on breath and closes his eyes. He was afraid of this.

* * *

***Grovels for you're forgiveness.* Please bare with it :) I have plans :) **

**Please review :) **


End file.
